Las vueltas del tiempo
by ooPACHAoo
Summary: el karma pesa y aligera.¿que pasa cuando las memorias de vidas pasadas se cruzan con las presentes?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Las vueltas del tiempo**_

**capitulo 1**

Este enfermiso sentimiento de soledad ,porque..,que espantoso vacio!, tengo amigos, mi familia es calida.. no! no puedo seguir asi!, pero no puedo evitar sentir cada dia como si esperara algo..tendra alguna razon de ser esta asficciante emocion?...

una chica suspiraba sentada junto a un gran arbol huvicado en el patio de su casa mientras contemplaba el atardecer.

Kagome!!

Mama, que pasa?

vamos a cenar, me ayudas a poner la mesa mientras sirvo los platos?

claro voi enseguida

Kagome vivia en un templo que havia pertenecido a su familia por generaciones, con su abuelo su hermano menor y su madre, su padre havia muerto cuando ella tenia 5 años en un accidente.

cuando terminaron de cenar su hermano Sota y su abuelo se levantaron rapidamente con tontas excusas para no ayudar a quitar los platos, cosa que molesto mucho a la chica que tenia la mente en cualquier parte menos ahi

hija estas bien?, te vez un poco perturvada

claro mama!, solo estoi un poco cansada, tu sabes, muchos examenes

si algo te molesta cariño sabes que aqui estoi para hablar esta bien?, ahora ve a darte un baño caliente y a dormir, tienes que descansar, el espiritu nesecita energia para dar claridad a la mente

si mama muchas gracias mi mama es un angel jeje

haa, pero que agradable ,tal vez es cierto, solo nesecto unas horas de sueño y de seguro mañana despierto mejor

Kagome miro el techo unos segundos y luego se volteo para dormir...(en sueños)Inuyashaaaa!!!! porque!!. lagrimas pesadas comensaron a devorar su alma poco a poco,luego ante sus ojos un choquiante flash de imagenes extrañas comiensan a girar a su alrededor mariandola hasta caer inconciente.

Ha!!!. Kagome desperto agitada con un pequeño grito.-dios, ese maldito sueño otra vez (decia mientras se apretaba el pecho)se levanto y apago el despertador que aun no sonaba.-mejor me visto -.-

Buenos dias!!

wuaw, te levantaste muy temprano hermana

si.. esque he tenido unos sueños no muy agradables ultimamente...

sientate cariño, enseguida te sirvo tu desayuno

mucha gracias

hermana tu cara da miedo, tienes una ojeras terribles,pareces mapache jaja

DISCULPAME POR NO HAVER DORMIDO!!

pero que genio, asi nunca vas a encontrar novio

Sota toma una poco mas de jugo hijo

e? GRACIAS!

bueno yo ya me voi, quede de pasarle unas cosas a sango que nesecita para la primera hora.

nos vemos hija

que te balla bien hermana

GRACIAS ADIOS!

-Ya en la escuela....

Kagome!!!!!

Sango!!

lo siento Kagome chan tube que dejar a mi hermano con un vecino porque desperto con fiebre

no te preocupes ademas no espere tanto,ha!,aqui tienes los libros que me pediste

uf!, muchas gracias!, desde que mi padre se fue de viaje apenas me las he podido arreglar con el tiempo, y eso que kohaku me ayuda mucho con el negocio y las tareas de la casa

jaja mejor entremos no queremos llegar tarde no?

si es cierto

AAA!!! CUIDAAADOOOO

Kagome: ee??

KRASH!!!!

Kagome: ( en el piso) aa!!! TEN CUIDADO!!! CASI ME MATAS!!!

: lo siento!! de veras!! dejame ayudarte

:Inuyasha!!! esperame!!! demonios.. ( un chico de colita y cabello oscuro se acercaba a nuestro descuidado amigo muy agitado)

pero inuyasha mira lo que hiciste por correr como caballo de carreras (empujando a inuyasha) por favor hermosa señorita, disculpe a mi amigo, es un poco bruto (tendiendole la mano)

Kagome: si, ya no importa..au.(decia levantandoce y sacudiendoce un poco)

:por favor señorita dejeme ayudarle a sacudir su falda, tiene mucho polvo

Sango miraba orrorisada como el "amable" desconocido comenzaba a sacudir la falda de su amiga

Kagome: AAA!!!! QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDOOO!!!

: mm estimada señorita, debo decir que tiene usted un cuerpo realmente hermoso

Kagome: USTEDES PAR DE FENOMENOS!! NO QUIERO QUE SE ME ACERQUEEEEN!!

SANGOO!! VAMONOS!!

Sango: Kamome!! corre!! vamos a llegar tarde!!

Kagome: que coraje!! y todo por culpa del depravado ese y su amigo bestia que casi me mata!!

Inuyasha: MIROOKUU como no cambias ¬¬

Miroku: vamos querido inuyasha, solo aprecio la bella figura femenina, es acaso eso un pecado?

Inuyasha: ya mejor camina que es el primer dia y ya estamos atrasados ¬¬

Miroku: de acuerdo, pero eso no fue culpa mia, tu te quedaste dormido, no yo

Inuyasha: si si, ya callate.

-En el salon...

toc toc...

Adelante.

Inuyasha: disculpe señora, nos deja entrar?

Miroku: (al oido) inuyasha, tienes que ser mas cortes, señorita, somos los alumnos nuevos, nos perdimos por no conocer bien la ciudad y eso hiso que nos retrasaramos un poco, espero que eso no desacredite nuestros nombres sin havernos presentado siquiera, prometemos que no se volvera a repetir (reverencia)

Inuyasha: ( con tic en la ceja) ee, si claro (reverencia forsada)

Gotita colectiva

Sango: (muy bajito), tss, kagome!.., ese es el chico depravado y el animal que te atropello hace un rato!

Kagome: asi?

Sango: no me digas que ya te olvidaste de sus caras

Kagome: esque sincertamente no los vi

Sango: hay kagome! deja eso que estas haciendo y miralo!

Kagome: no me interesa, prefiero no enterarme, adema tengo que terminar este ejercicio!! esta orrible!! -.-

Profesora: Bien clase!, atencion, estos son los chicos nuevos de los que les hable ayer, sus nombres son miroku e inuyasha, espero que los acojan bien, muchachos, huviquence en alguno de los pupitres vacios

Inu, Miro: si,gracias

Miroku: mira inuyasha, ahi estan las chicas de esta mañana

depronto kagome miro a los chicos nuevos y al toparce con la mirada de uno de ellos algo extraño paso,

ambos se quedaron viendo estaticos,el tiempo en ese segundo se detuvo para ellos, Miroku ,Sango y toda la clase los veia y comentaba la extraña ecena,mientras que los protagonistas ni se enteraban, ambos al verce sintieron un fuerte palpito en el pecho y de la nada unas terribles ganas de llorar, el pulso a mil, la mente confundida, donde se havian visto..kagome rompio el cilencio, Tu...NO TE ME ACERQUES!!!!

Profesora: Higurashi,Iunyasha FUERA!

ahi recien Inuyasha reacciono..

Inuyasha: PERO YO QUE HICE!!

asi ambos salieron murmurando incoerencias

Sango: Disculpa, tu sabes si tu amigo y Kagome se conocian?

Miroku: hasta donde se no, conosco a inuyasha desde que eramos niños pequeños, y si huviera visto a una señortita tan bella como kagome lo recordaria

Sango: ¬¬ tendre que esperar hasta el receso para saber que paso.. ,esas reacciones fueron muy raras..

-En el pasillo...

Inuyasha: se puede saber que te pasa niña tonta, por tu culpa me hecharon del salon acabando de llegar ¬¬

Kagome: (dandoce la espalda los dos) claro, tu me haces caer al suelo y yo tengo la culpa

Inuyasha: ya te pedi disculpas! ademas no fue con intencion!! tenia prisa y no te vii!!!, ademas tu deverias pedirme disculpas!!

Kagome: (ambos volteandoce quedando frente a frente) asi?, y eso porque

Inuyasha: esa mirada.., rayos que tiene esta mujer

Kagome: siento el estomago apretado dime,inuyasha, yo te conosco verdad?

Inuyasha:(asercandoce mucho sin notarlo) eso creo.., pero.. no recuerdo donde, tuu... (peligrosamente serca)

Kagome: dios se me va a salir el corazon (roja)

¿? : higurashi!!!!!!!!

Kagome: ee?!! hoo,hojoo! jja hola! como estas jejeje

Hojo: muy bien como siempre , y quien es tu amigo?, creo que no tenemos el placer de conocernos

Kagome: el , el no es mi amigo, es solo el chico nuevo

Inuyasha: gracias niña mal educada!!, soy Inuyasha mucho gusto (dandole la mano bruscamente) ahora porfavor shojo dejanos que estabamos teniendo una pequeña discucion, y no emos terminado!!!

Kagome: se llama HOJO no SHOJO!! y yo no tengo nada mas que discutir contigo!

Hojo: creo que lo mejor es que nos veamos despues ! te parece si nos vemos a la salida?, esta noche hay una fiesta en el restoran de mi padre y pense que tal vez te gustaria ir, puedes llevar a alguna de tus amigas si quieres

Kagome: por supuesto HOJO (mirando feo a inuyasha) con mucho gusto voi

Hojo: perfecto!, nos vemos entonces hasta la tarde!!!

Kagome si jejej !

Inuyasha: asi que ese es tu novio, me pregunto como te soporta siendo tan gritona

Kagome: ¬¬ y dime, de que escuela venias?

Inuyasha: de una que esta muy lejos de aqui, Miroku y yo viviamos en las afueras de la ciudad en el templo taisho, nos mandaron aqui por un tiempo hasta terminar la escuela por motivos personales.

Kagome: me pregunto que hacian ustedes en un templo con lo brutos que son ¬¬

Inuyasha: ja!, eso no te importa, pero para tu informacion tienes ante tus ojos a uno de los mejores practicantes de la esgrima antigua,ademas soy muy bueno en la lucha

Kagome: ahora me explico.. pero como seras que ademas de bestia eres engreido (rayos me cuesta mucho mirarlo a los ojos).

oye, se me ocurre que tal ve en alguna ocacion puedes haver pasado por mi casa, tambien vivo en un templo esque tu cara se me hace muy familiar...

Inuyasha: no lo creo, aunque quien sabe, tendria que haver sido cuando era muy muy pequeño porque mi madre murio cuando tenia 6 años, yo me crie con el tio de Miroku, el se hiso cargo de nosotros, digamos que un accidente orrible dejo a miroku huerfano de padre y madre y a mi de padre, es algo que prefiero no recordar..

Kagome: e!!! (tocando su cabeza)

Inuyasha: que hacees!! (rojo)

esta cituacion hiso que perdieran el equilibrio devido a los baldes con agua fria que tenian en la manos

Inu se fue hacia adelante y kagome de espalda

Inuyasha: ten cuidadoo!!! (sosteniendola de la cintura antes de que esta callera)

Kagome: lo siento!!!

Inuyasha: y que rayos te paso!!

Kagome: porfavor no te enojes!! creo que la falta de sueño me esta afectando juraria haver visto un par de segundos como cambiabas!! no me hagas caso

Inuyasha: cambiaba? y que viste?

Kagome: bueno...

timbre!!

y todos comenzaron a salir del salon topandoce con Kagome que era sostenida de la cintura por el chico nuevo que con un brazo la afirmaba y con el otro sostenia las dos cubetas

todos: ¿?

Inu-Kag: (rojos) apartandoce rapidamente

Inuyasha: que les pasa!! solo evite que se callera!!

todos: (con cara de yo no vi nada siguieron su camino con toda naturalidad)

Sango: Kagome!! acompañame a arreglar mis cosas para el taller si?

Kagome: cl..claaro!!! vamos! !

Sango: (tirandola de un brazo hasta llegar a un lugar tranquilo) uf! alfin un lugar sin oidos extra.., kagome, que pasa entre el chico nuevo y tu

Kagome: que!!, nada!, lo conosco hace 3 horas!, es solo que...

Sango: hay amiga.., te conosco demaciado, tal vez fue amor a primera vista jajajajaja

Kagome: que dices!!! . esque.. el me recuerda mucho a algo o alguien no se..me produce una sensacion raricima..no podria explicarlo, es como anciedad,angustia no se..

Sango: hum.. alomejor si fue amor a primera vista jaja mezclado con tu falta de seño

Kagome: quien sabe..,pero.. COMO ME PODRIA GUSTAR ALGUIEN TAN TONTO COMO ESE CHICOOOO!!

Sango: pues quien sabe, asi es el amor no pero bueno, en todo caso Miroku dice que jamas havia visto a su amigo actuar asi, asique almenos sea lo que sea que sienten es mutuo

Kagome: aa veo que se hicieron bueno amigos mientras no estabamos

Sango:e!! (roja)

-mientras...

Miroku: amigo Inuyasha devo decir que jamas espere que te me adelantaras tanto en conquistar una dama,la señorita Kagome es muy hermosa devo decir..si

Inuyasha: COMO MOLESTAS MIROKU!! YO NO E CONQUISTADO A NADIE!!...ademas.. ella es.. un poco extraña..es como si tuviera algo que me impulsa a acercarmele.. Y POBRE DE TI QUE TE RIAS!!

Miroku: Inuyasha eso se llama atraccion, no es nada extraño, creo que te complicas con cosas muy pequeñas

Inuyasha: puede ser ¬¬ pero insisto en que algo raro tiene, bueno ya me voi, tengo practica

Miroku: si ve amigo, yo tambien tengo cosas importantes que hacer, como ir a contemplar a las bellas atletas

Inuyasha: no puedo creer que te metieras a atletismo por eso!!!

Miruko: soy un hombre sano, me gusta cultivar mi cuerpo aa, bueno sayonara

inuyasha: claro como no ¬¬

Sango: wow, creo que e mejorado mucho me siento bien

Kagome: te lo mereces despues de tantas horas de practica!

Sango: ha! bien! caminemoos! estoi demaciado feliz!

: KAGOOMEEE!! SANGOO!! ESPERENNOOSS!!

Yuka: o que cansancio!! es que pensaban irse sin nosotras!!!?

Eri: tal vez se les olvido

Ayumi: claro que no verdad Kagome /

Kagome: ee!!, este! noo claro que noo jeje (sango ayudame! no se de que hablan)

Eri: que alegria lo vamos a pasar muy bien, hace tiempo que no haciamos pijamada en la casa de Kagome

Yuka: aunque podriamos haver invitado a algun chico guapo aaa

Sango: jajaja claroo la pijamada era hoy!! Kagome tu madre no se molesta cierto

Kagome: eso espero jaja claro que no

Yuka: pues vamos!! que esperan!!

Hojo: ee!! Kagomee!!!

Kagome: Hojo!! es ciertooo!!! la cena!!! hay dios!!

Yuka: hola Hojo vienes a la casa de kagome?

Hojo:no enrealidad , oye Kagome, te parece si te paso a recojer a las 7 ? y ya que se van todas a tu casa por que no vas con tus amigas tambien

Kagome: hay Hojo eres un amor claro a las 7 es perfecto

Eri : genial!! muchas gracias Hojo!

Yuka: pero que nos vamos a poner!

Hojo: bueno yo me voi!! nos vemooooos!!!

Sango: bien Kagome parece que nos vas tener que prestar algo a todas jajajajjaa

Kagome: jeje.. si -.-!

Ayumi: pues vamos!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Kagome: hola!! ya llegue!!

Mama: Hola!!, aa! veo que llegaste con tus amigas

Kagome: jeje, em, mama, veras, Hojo nos invito a una cena en el restoran de su padre esta bien si vamos?

Mama: si crees que esta bien no hay problema, eso si llega temprano por favor hija

Kagome: claro!! mama eres la mejor

Vamos chicas, tenemos que ver que les voi a prestar

Abuelo: ee!! Kagome!! espera, antes de que hagas cualquier cosa te traje un pequeño presente, lo vi e inmediatamente pense, esto es para mi querida nieta

kagome: ((esto es extraño)) humm, es algun amuleto, pergamino o algo asi? ¬¬

Abuelo: que niña tan mal agradecida! solo miralo, lo deje afuera porque aqui iba a ocupar mucho espacio y perderia el toque sorpresa jajaaja

Kagome: bien, chicas! me esperan arriva? yo voi enseguida, vean que les gusta mientrastanto

Ayumi,Yuka,Eri: claro!

Kagome:Sango me acompañas

Sango: si

Kagome: dijo afuera.. mm

Sango: sera eso que esta apollado en la puerta del altar?

Kagome: eso parece! wu , que sera (abriendo el paquete) e? es un arco, con flechas

jaja , voi a provar (y con arco y flecha comenzo a apuntar hacia un gran arbol,el mismo que la cubria siempre del sol y la acompañaba desde que tenia uso de razon,cuando al disparar una punzante precion toco su pecho y la hiso perder el equilibrio unos segundos)

justo en ese momento un extraño havia llegado a las puertas del templo Higurashi

Kagome: I..nuyasha (volteando y sin pensar lanzo una de las flechas hacia el chico)

Sango: CUIDADO!!!

Inuyasha:QUE!! (Inuyasha alcanzo a esquivar la flecha por poco, ya que esta le corto unos cuantos cabellos)

q..quee. que demoniiooooos!!! QUE TE PASA MUJER LOCA!!!!

Kagome no reacciono en su cabeza todo era confuso, hasta que en cosa de segundos esta se desvanecio

Sango: Kagome!!!, Inuyasha ayudame!!, dios Kagome!! despierta!! vamos amiga ,reacciona!

Inuyasha: se puede saber que rayos le paso! pareciera como si un espiritu maligno la huviera poseido

Abuelo: que pasa! escuche unos gritos! Kagome!! que paso!!, niños ayudenme a llevarla adentro

Sango-Inu: SI!

Mama: toma papa, aqui esta lo que me pediste...

Abuelo: gracias hija,con estas oraciones y las compresas frias deveria despertar pronto

Mama: se ve agitada, como si luchara contra algo

Inuyasha: creo que yo mejor me voi

Sango: espera!, Inuyasha, porque viniste aqui?, viniste a ver a Kagome?

Inuyasha: CLARO QUE NO! estaba caminando, recorriendo calles y llegue a este templo, no sabia que justo aqui vivia Kagome

Sango: ya veo..

Abuelo: Kagome!!

Kagome: ?, que paso..., la cabeza me da vueltas

Mama: sufriste un pequeño desmayo hija, voi a prepararte te para la energia

Sango: como estas nos diste un bueno susto

Kagome: inuyasha..? y tu que haces aqui?

Inuyasha: ja!, eres el colmo!! primero tratas de matarme y ahora me hablas en esos tonos!

deverias agradecer que le ayude a Sango a traerte a la casa

Kagome:lo siento.., pero que haces aqui?

Inuyasha:bueno tengo que irme antes de que me apuñales por la espalda traidora!

Kagome: traidora?? y yo que te he hecho!!, realmente no recuerdo bien lo que paso hace un rato, depronto me senti mareada, el cuerpo no me respondia,y mi unica reaccion fue lanzarte la flecha, pero te juro que no fue con intencion disculpame si?, no e dormido bien y seguramente eso me devilito.

Inuyasha: si,si.. bueno, me voi, y cuando te duermas fijate bien en los detalles,a ver si resuelves lo que te atormenta si no tu cerebro se va a enconjer y te vas a volver una niña gritona y loca /

Kagome: ((no se si agradecer el consejo o enojarme)) ¬¬

Eri,Ayumi,Yuka: Kagomee! que pasa! estamos esperandote!

Sango: vamos en seguida chicas!!

Kagome, te sientes mejor?

Kagome: si! completamente recuperada

-horas mas tarde...

Yuka: lo pasamos genial la cena estaba increible!!

Sango: cilencio!

Kagome: bueno chicas que duerman bien

todas: tu tambien

Kagome: (dentro del sueño)((lagrimas, lagrimas..., donde estoi..))..no te preocupes, yo estoi aqui para protejerte,tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida... ((que calido,quien es?)) ...te amo... ((ama?, yo...hum.. me esta besando..yo.. te amo...))

INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!

riinnngg

que? el despertador!!

Todas: AAAA!!!!!

Kagome: AAA!!!!!!!!!

Eri: dios Kagome! casi nos matas de un susto!!

Ayumi: que estabas soñando picara

Kagome: que!! porque!! nada!!! jajajjaja

Yuka: y porque gritaste ¡¡INUYASHAAA!!!! jajajajaja si fueramos gatos huvieramos quedado colgadas del techo como el tuyo

Sango: ee!! es cierto! pobre Buyo! jaja pense que eso pasaba solo en las caricaturas

Kagome: y ahora como lo bajo, eso le pasa por dormir tan serca mio

Yuka: osea que si soñabas con inuyasha jajajajja

Kagome: no claro que no! porque yo iria a soñar con un tipo tan bestia como ese bueno y quien va primero a la ducha

Todas: yooo! noo yoo yooo!! rayos!!

Kagome: ha...((no entiendo nada...,estos sueños me estan torturando, te amo.. quien...))

Sango: oye Kagome no quieres contarme que pasa? a mi no me engañas

Kagome: son esos sueños...se repiten una y otra si fueran fragmentos de una pelicula -.-

pero esta vez el sueño no era tragico como los otros..estaba en un lugar muy tranquilo, se respiraba un aire agradable,y sentia la frescura del agua serca mio, mientras que un chico.. el mismo que aparece siempre,me abrazaba fuerte,y bueno tonterias jaja, son solo sueños estupidos..

Sango: a mi no me parece.., me preocupa un poco

Kagome: e! ya salieron las chicas del baño! nos toca!, te duchas conmigo ?

Sango : jaja claro! como cuando eramos niñas!

Eri:muchas gracias por todo kagome lo pasamos muy bien

Ayumi: si, tenemos que hacerlo mas seguido

Yuka: completamente de acuerdo jajaja, y miren!!! quien viene ahi )

Sango: Inuyasha y el depravado /

Kagome:((inuyasha..))

Eri: que pasa Kagome?, te quedaste paralizada.. no te vas a desmayar o si?

Kagome: no tranquila

Miroku: hola hola hermosas señoritas, han amanecido radiantes como el sol que nos alumbra a estas horas

Todas: jajaja eres un tonto chico nuevo jajaja

Miroku: porfavor llamenme Miroku, a su disposicion para cuando neseciten compañia

Inuyasha: ya vamonos, no quiero llegar tarde otra vez y por culpa de la misma persona ¬¬

Kagome: eso no es justo! yo no tengo la culpa de ninguna de las dos!

inuyasha: si si... uu, mirate, parece que dormiste mejor, ya no tienes cara de mapache jaja, te sirvio el sabio consejo de inuyasha

Kagome: (roja) eres muy odioso sabias!!!!

Inuyasha: ja, yo me voi a clase, tu veras lo que haces Miroku

Yuka:realmente es grosero ese chico, se ve que es muy inmaduro jajaja aunque se nota que se gustan

Sango: ee, que les parece si vamos a clase?((un parece que Kagome no escucho..))

Miroku: con tigo querida Sango voi hasta el fin del mundo, no te lo havia dicho antes? (abrazandola con un brazo y comenzando a bajar lentamente hasta uds saben donde ¬¬)

Sango: (roja) ERES UN ABUSIVO!! (plash!!) KAGOME!! CHICAS!!, VAMOS!!

Todas: SI!

Ayumi:aver si aprendes a tratar a las chicas casanova

Miroku: ha.. cuando aprendere esta mujer tiene buen brazo aunch!.. -.-

-Salon..

Sango: rayos, porque tenias que sentarte a mi lado Miroku ¬¬

Miroku: no es tiempo de discutir bella Sango, observa a nuestros amigos, dime, que vez

Sango: no te metas en cosas agenas

Miroku:estos se traen algo..

Kagome: (mirando sin notarlo a inuyasha)

Inuyasha:((y que tanto me mira,pareciera que me estuviera analizando))

Kagome:((quien eres Inuyasha...de seguro estas tontas pesadillas me estan medio trastornando..))

Profesora: Higurashi nombreme una epoca de las guerrillas japonesas

Kagome: Sengoku

Profesora: muy bien señorita Kagome se ve que ha estudiado

Kagome: claro ! jeje ((no se de donde saque eso..))

riiinnn

Sango: al fin termino la clase

Miroku:yo en realidad no me aburro la profesora es muy hermosa aunque tu lo eres mas claro

Sango: ¬¬

Kagome: oye inuyasha.. puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Inuyasha:supongo que andas desarmada verdad? ¬¬

Kagome: gr.. si no te preocupes

Inuyasha: bien.. vamos pero no me quites mucho tiempo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar con una sicopata a mi lado

Kagome: HAY PUES ENTONCES NO IMPORTA!! ME VOI!! OLVIDALO!! Y NO TE PREOCUPES QUE NO ME VUELVOP A ACERCAR A TI!! ((QUE CORAGE!))

Sango, yo me retiro estoi muy canzada para quedarme a hacer deportes, ahi me las arreglo despues, di que estoi enferma si? gracias!! adios! (y asi tomo sus cosas y corrio fuera de la escuela) ((ese idiota..., el chico del sueño me dejo la sensacion al despertar de que ..era ..el..)) hay que tonterias pienso!!

-Ya llegue!!!!

Sota: hola hermana, Mama salio con el abuelo, porque llegaste tan temprano ¬¬ te escapaste?

Kagome:no me siento bien.. me voi a la cama

Sota: no me digas! hermanita porfavor no te desmayes hasta que llegue mama! yo no sabria que hacer!!

kagome: ¬¬ me voi a la cama, no te preocupes si?

Esa noche...

Inuyasha:(en sueños) Kagome? eres tu? Inuyasha! Kagome!, donde estas? donde estamos?

Kagome!? ((que es esto?)) ..mira el cielo Inuyasha, no es hermoso?.((como llegue aqui.. hace un segundo estabamos..)) ..mañana podremos estar juntos por siempre..te amo Inuyasha.. ((que es esta sensacion...))

inuyasha cerro los ojos y se acerco para besar a la chica cuando...

RIIIIIIIIINNGGGGG!!!!!

Inuyasha:QUE DEMONI... GRRR!! MALDITO DESPERTADOR!!, PERO SI HOY ES SABADOOO!!

Miroku: aa, Inuyasha veo que ya despertaste,supongo que recuerdas que el mastro Hachi nos visita hoy no?

Inuyasha: pues no enrealidad!!! , ademas yo ahora.. tengo que salir, dile al maestro que lo lamento mucho, si quiere despues hago 500 lagartijas o que se yo

Miroku: y a este que bicho le pico.. oye y a donde le digo al mastro que fuiste?

Inuyasha: dile que no quise decirte!!

Miroku: ¬¬

-Templo Higurashi...

Kagome: buenos dias!!!

Abuelo: parece que los talismanes qe deje alrededor de tu cama sirvieron, se ve que dormiste bien

Kagome: ...claro abuelo ! Mama quieres que te ayude en algo? esta mañana me siento llena de energias

Mama: si quieres puedes limpiar la bodega, esta un poco descuidada

Kagome:..no era lo que tenia en mente, pero.. claro

dios.. esto no esta un poco descuidado..., parece que no se limpia hace años.. , veamos por donde empiezo..(palpito)au. que fue eso..

Sota: oye hermana, hay un chico que te busca

Kagome:Hojo? tan temprano?

Sota: no no es Hojo, olvide preguntarle quien era

Kagome: ya estas grande como para no preguntar cosas tan obias ¬¬ ((quien sera))

EE??!! Inuyasha!?

Inuyasha: oye Kagome el otro dia me dijiste que querias hablar conmigo no?,pues aqui estoi

Kagome: no que no te querias asercar a una loca como yo? ademas no era tan importante..

Sota: hay ya dejen de mirarce con ojos de perro muerto.. yo los dejo

Inuyasha: bueno si no quieres yo si. nos quedamos aqui o prefieres ir a algun lado ¬¬

Kagome: ¿? bueno.. podemos ir a mi lugar favorito eres una persona muy compleja sabias?

Inuyasha: si, si... , este templo es lindo, y este arbol se ve que es muy biejo...

Kagome: pues precisamente este es mi refujio, me gusta sentarme en el borde del arbol y mirar el cielo , sientate

Inuyasha: mirar el cielo...

Kagome: y dime.. que querias decirme..

Inuyasha:(mirandola muy serio a los ojos antes de hablar para luego girar su cabeza al cielo) oye, que ves en tus sueños..

Kagome: e? qui..quien te conto eso (( no puedo creer que Sango le contara mi sueño))

Inuyasha: tu?, ya no recuerdas que dijiste que tenias sueños que te moelstaban?

Kagome: ((uf)) pues.. si

Inuyasha: y dime.. que ves en esos sueños

Kagome:..((porque tanto interes en mis sueños derrepente)) pues.. son tonterias.. nada importante, tengo mucha imaginacion, es todo

Inuyasha:hay pues no te pregunte si eran tontos o no! me vas a contar o no!?

Kagome:...bueno..((pensaba hacerlo despues de todo))..las ecenas van cambiando,pero siempre hay un chico..siempre termino angustiada o despierto llorando, aveces siento ravia y no se porque, otras nostalgia, como si anhelara algo, como si me faltara algo..todo eso me confunde mucho y la realidad se me cruza con los si no despertara del todo..

Inuyasha: osea que ese chico te hiso mucho daño..

Kagome: no lo se.. es raro pero siento en el fondo de mi corazon que no es asi, todo lo contrario,creo que es alguien muy especial, demaciado.. pero vamos Inuyasha son solo sueños! ahora si que vas a creer que estoi loca

Inuyasha: ahora quiero que no te rias porque me voi!! ok!!?

Kagome: .. ok-

Inuyasha: digamos que tal vez podria ser que de alguna forma.. alomejor tus sueños no son tan tontos como tu crees, osea, por ejemplo, si otra persona tuviera sueños parecidos, significaria algo no?

Kagome: y porque dices eso? podria ser, pero no lo se,me estas confundiendo y la idea es que me olvide

Inuyasha: hay como eres!!, Kagome.. mirame a los ojos.

Kagome:(roja) e!! que que dices! para que!

Inuyasha: hay solo haslo!! mirame... (tomandola fuerte de los brazos sentandoce frente a ella)

Kagome:((esos ojos...son tan profundos..)) (depronto lagrimas comenzaron a nacer de los ojos de la jovencita,lagrimas profundas y pesadas..) I..Inuyasha.. (y empezo a llorar desconsoladamente lanzandoce a los brazos del chico)

Inuyasha:(abrazandola) Kagome... llora si quieres..(acariciando su espalda en un intento de consolarla,inu ya no estaba a la defenciva..su voz era tranquila y sus ojos pasivos..)

Kagome: lo siento (abrazandolo cada vez mas fuerte) porfavor.. perdoname... dios no puedo dejar de llorar, perdoname inuyasha..

Inuyasha: esta bien pero si me sigues apretando asi me vas a dejar sin aire

Kagome se alejo un poco para intentar volver a sus cabales

Kagome:no se que me paso hip..

Inuyasha: jaj, mirate..te vez linda con los ojos mojados,pero mucho mejor con una sonrisa, ven.. ya paso...(Inu se sento a su lado, su cara havia cambiado, estaba siendo amable!)

Kagome: jaja..eres de los hombres que no pueen ver a una mujer llorar?

Inuyasha: tal vez pero te reiste, eso es bueno (nuevamente comenzo a mirarla fijamente)

Kagome: que..que pasa.. no me mires asi.. me pones nerviosa!!

Inuyasha: e! lo.. lo siento! (apenado)

Kagome:puedo preguntar porque depronto tanto interes en mis problemas oniricos?

Inuyasha:(mirando la nada otra vez) esque, digamos que desde que te conoci me parecio recordar algo, pero es muy confuso.. como dices son tontos sueños

Kagome:recordar.. eso es ridiculo (Kagome se levanto apretando los puños muy fuertemente)

Inuyasha:Kagome...

Kagome: que tratas de decirme... sabes lo que me paso a mi? despues de meses analizando mis sueños, mis sensaciones, todo.. te conoci y mi confucion crecio, sabes porque?, adivina quien se me aparecio..

Inuyasha:Yo.

Kagome:(mirandolo sorprendida) ((se ve tan serio!)) si me estas tomando el pelo de verdad QUE NO ES GRACIOSO!!!!!!!!! claro, seguramente es muy gracioso tomarle el pelo a una chica confndida

Inuyasha: MUJER TERCA! (parandoce frente a ella) no estoi tomandote el pelo.Kagome, dime si soy yo el chico que ves.. porfavor..

Kagome:..si.. eso siento.

Inuyasha: yo tambien..


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Ambos se miraron Kagome estaba roja como tomate e Inuyasha no le quitaba los ojos de encima, la sostenia de los brazos.

Inuyasha:(acercandola hacia si para abrazarla) no se que este pasando..pero algo me dice que no devo dejarte sola..

Kagome: (con los ojos muy abiertos) Inuyasha.. yo (correspondio su abrazo muy tiernamente) ((me siento muy bien con tigo))

Inuyasha: si te molesto solo dimelo..estoi tan confundido como tu...

Kagome:(separandoce) ja no eres tan tonto como simulas ser..

Sota: ee!! Kagome!!! mama dice que si vas a terminar de limpiar!!

Kagome: e!!!? huy lo havia olvidado.. -.-

Inuyasha: ..quieres que te ayude?

Kagome: en serio!??

Inuyasha: si..en serio

Kagome: bien!! pero cambia esa cara de funeral que no pareces tu (dandole un golpecito en la espalda) vamos jaja

bien!, ayudame a levantar estas cajas si?

Inuyasha: (tociendo) hace cuanto que no limpiaban aqui!

Kagome: lo mismo me pregunte yo cuando entre, seguro que me quieres ayudar?

Inuyasha: hay ya dije que si, pero no abuses ¬¬

Kagome: oye no sera mucho peso?

Inuyasha: claro que no yo puedo con esto

Kagome: INUYASHA CUIDADOO!!

Inuyasha: ee?? (y se tropezo con una caja que estaba traz el, ya que en los brazos tenia 6 cajas llenas de cosas por lo que no la vio,callendo de espalda votando de paso a Kagome al suelo)

Kagome: (tos) te dije que era mucho!!

Inuyasha: ya no te quejes!! tenemos que limpiar esto de todas formas

Kagome; jajajjajajaajaja!!!!

Inuyasha; que es tan graciosooo!!! ¬¬

Kagome: tu jajajajjjajaja!!!!!! dejame limpiar este espejo para que te veas jajajjaja

mirate

Inuyasha:jaja, asi? mirate tu tambien estas sucia )

Kagome: es cierto jajaja (depronto Kagome se quedo paralizada mirandolo) ((que!, otra vez))

Inuyasha: y ahora que te paso?, Kagome!?

Kagome: otra vez me parecio verte distinto..

Inuyasha: distinto como ?

Kagome: es.. el pelo (sacudiendole un poco la cara) mirate..que vez?

inuyasha: a mi con la cabeza blanca de polvo

Kagome se aserco y comenzo a tocar su cabeza

Inuyasha: otra vez con lo mismo! me vas a decir de una vez que me vez?!

Kagome: puess. jeje, bueno, en realidad es como una ilucion

Inuyasha: pero ya dime!! ¬¬

Kagome: bien bien, tu lo pediste ! pues.. depronto me parece que tu cabello es blanco y tus orejas pues.. jeje, estan en tu cabeza, como las de los perritos

Inuyasha: si estas loca es muy triste porque quere decir que es contagioso -.-

Kagome: auch creo que estoi sentada en algo

hum?, y esto?

inuyasha: parece un rosario, se ve muy antiguo

kagome: si..

Inuyasha: dejalo ahi, no me agrada

Kagome: porque? es un simple rosario

Inuyasha: no se, aqui esta lleno de objetos raros, pergaminos aguas purificadas, objetos espirituales de toda clase, no se, me da mala espina

Kagome:vamos! en todo caso malos no son ya que supuestamente son para purificar,veamos como te queda

Inuyasha: NI SE TE OCURRA ASERCAR ESO A MI CUELLO OISTE!!!!

Abuelo: como van niños QUE!!! QUE PASO AQUII!!, T-T

Kagome: fue un pequeño accidente jje

Abuelo: oo! pero que veo!!

Kagome: esto?

Abuelo: si!! ese collar sirve para calmar a las bestias!, cuenta la leyenda que hace cientos de años atras un terrible hombre demonio atacaba las aldeas destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que un dia una valiente sacerdotiza tejio ese collar con un echizo especial para calmar su espiritu, ese collar lo obtubo uno de nuestros ansestros,supuestamente el demonio se encontraba dormido por una flecha encantada en el arbol que esta en el patio de nuestra casa por eso ese tesoro paso de generacion en generacion, lo havia guardado para no extraviarlo, pero mira ! deve tener mas de 700 años y se ve como nuevo!, creo que lo guardare en un lugar mas seguro jaja,por mucho tiempo la gente venia a ver el collar devido a la leyenda

Kagome: y porque dejaron de exibirlo?

Abuelo: la verdad no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que un dia mi abuelo me dijo que lo guardara bien para legarcelo algun dia a alguno de mis nietos

Inuyasha: yo creo que no deveria guardar cosas tan biejas

Abuelo que dices jovencito ¬¬ (asercandole el collar a Inu)

Inuyasha:hay ya aleje eso de mi porfavor!!

Kagome: e!! que fue eso!

Inu - Abuelo: que fue que?

Kagome: no lo vieron? abuelo pasame el collar(quitandocelo y acercandolo a Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: que haces!?( con cara de susto y alejandoce) te dije que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas!

Kagome: Inuyasha, no lo ves!

Inuyasha: pues no, solo alejalo si !

Abuelo: que pasa Kagome?

Kagome: aver (acercandole el collar al abuelo y luego otra vez a Inuyasha) que extraño...

abuelo me das este collar

Abuelo: que!.. algun dia sera tuyo pero por el momento tiene que estar bajo mi proteccion

Kagome: lo tenias botado dentro de una caja llena de pergaminos biejos ¬¬

Abuelo: aunque claro, lo mejor es que te lo entregue a ti ya que su creadora fue una mujer

Kagome: ¬¬

Inuyasha: Kagome, para que quieres eso...

Kagome: fijate bien Inuyasha, cada vez que lo acerco a ti el collar parece palpitar, no lo sientes?

Inuyasha: lo unico que siento por eso es repulcion

Abuelo: ejem.. bueno, ya va siendo hora de comer, te quedas chico? luego pueden seguir.

Inuyasha: pues..

Kagome: te quedas? hoy hay ramen

Inuyasha: pues si Kagome me lo piede claro muchas gracias señor

En la casa...

Mama: asi que eres Inuyasha me alegro de que te allas adaptado tan rapido a tu nueva escuela

Inuyasha: pues si señora su ramen esta realmente increible

Mama: quieres mas

Inuyasha: gracias

Kagome: jajaja

Inuyasha: (bajito) oye Kagome, porque no te desaces de esa cosa tan fea de una vez

Kagome: ¬¬ abuelo, asique este collas es para espantar monstruos no? alomejor inuyasha es uno!!, no puedes tenerle tanto miedo a un collar!!! /

Inuyasha: no le tengo miedo!! simplemente no me gusta!!

Kagome: entonces porque haces tanto escandalo!!

Sota: oye hermana el es tu novio?

Kagome-inu: que!! (rojos y alejandoce al segundo)

Kagome: claro que no!! jeje!

Inuyasha: (comiendo serio) aa, (levantandoce) muchas gracia por la comida tengo que irme

Mama: cuando quieras

Kagome: ya te vas?

Inuyasha: si

kagome: voi a acompañar a Inuyasha la puerta si?

Inuyasha: oye Kagome...(mirando hacia el lado)

Kagome: hum?

Inuyasha: podrias.. darme el collar?

Kagome: que!!?? no que era orrible!!

Inuyasha: olvidalo.. ya me tengo que ir..hoy viene mi maestro de visita..

oye Kagome..

Kag: si?

Inuyasha: nada.. ya me voi adios

Kagome: ¿? chao ((que le abra pasado... hoy a sido un dia muy raro))

(voviendo a la casa) Mama, voi a terminar de limpiar si?

Mama: bien hija

Kagome: que relacion tendra Inuyasha con el collar?...

(caminando hacia la bodega se topo con el arco que le havia regalado su abuelo)

hum.. podria practicar (miro al arbol y se dispuso a disparar,se quedo unos segundos mirando el arbol,luego miro el collar) rayos.. que es esto..

En ese momento justo Inuyasha havia vuelto al templo pero se quedo contemplando a Kagome

Kagome: ((mi corazon late muy rapido)) (sostenia la flecha apuntando al arbol) AAAA!!!!!!

Y un destello muy fuerte salio con la flecha

Inuyasha: ese destello..

en ese momento Kagome miro hacia el lado y vio a inuyasha

Inuyasha...( y otra vez comenzo a perder el conocimiento)

Inu: Kagome!! (y corrio a ayudarla)

Inuyasha la cargo y la llevo hasta su casa

Mama: otra vez!! esto no esta bien..

Sota: hermana!

Mama: Inuyasha porfavor ayudame a llevarla a su cuarto si

Inuyasha: si.

Sota: no te havias ido?

Inuyasha: perdi mis yaves, por eso volvi, seguro se me cayeron en la bodega cuando caimos..

bien ya esta en su cama..

Abuelo: Sota trae un poco del licor sagrado porfavor

Sota: si!

Mama: dime inuyasha, como fue que perdio el conocimiento..

Inuyasha:igual que la vez anterior.. estaba practicando con el arco cuando se desmayo..

Abuelo: e! esta despertando!

Kagome: ...donde..estoi (mirando a su alrededor) (el abuelo sostenia su mano)

Sota: aqui esta el licor que me pediste abuelo!!

Kagome: quienes son ustedes.., que hago aqui..

Inuyasha: parece que aun no despierta bien

kagome: Inuyasha!!, que... (miro por la ventana, aun havia sol..) (luego volvio a mirar a inuyasha) como es posible..

Inuyasha: e? que cosa?

Mama: te sientes mejor hija? llame al doctor para que viniera ahora, me tiene muy preocupada tu salud

Kagome: (ojos de no entiendo nada) ...

Abuelo: toma Kagome, toma un poco de esto seguro te repone

Ka..go..me? Kagome solto su mano de la del abuelo y se sento sobandoce la cabeza

Kagome: Inuyasha que significa esto? estoi muerta?

Inuyasha: que dices! claro que no! solo te desmayaste y te traje a tu havitacion

Kagome: mi.. habitacion (miro a su alrededor,a las personas frente a ella que la miraban preocupadas)

tuu.. eres mi madre?.. tu mi abuelo, tu mi hermano ? y tu Inuyasha que se supone que eres? jajaja vamos no me tomen el pelo. (aunque este entorno es muy raro..)

Sota: hay no ya se nos volvio loca!! hermana porfavor no juegues con nosotros TT

Kagome: tal vez. estoi soñando..(miro por la ventana otra vez levantandoce para pararce frente a ella)

((dios..)) (los volvio a mirar) diganme.. donde estoi, como fue que llegue aqui, inuyasha?,porque llevo estas ropas...

Abuelo: Kagome!! TT

Kagome: por favor señor, dejeme a solas con Inuyasha.

Sota: que fria!! da miedo!!

Mama:..vamos Sota..

Inuyasha: Kaa..kagome? porque tienes esa cara nos estas asustando

Kagome: quiero que me expliques como fue que te husiste llegue a este lugar y como es que esa gente dice ser mi familia, sin mencionar que me llaman Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome.. tienes fiebre? ( con cara de angelito tocando su frente)

Kagome: porque me llamas Kagome! (quitando al mano de inuyasha de su frente bruscamente) Inuyasha, estoi comenzando a perder la paciencia, es un sueño!? porque, veo el sol brillando afuera y a ti frente a mis ojos como un humano cualquiera

Inuyasha: no comprendo, siempre e sido humano,tu nombre es Kagome y esas personas que dices no conocer son tu familia, demonios que pasa!!

Kagome: que!!?? mi nombre es Kikyo!! Kikyo entiendes!! no Kagome!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Inuyasha:Ki..kyo? (mirandola primero sorprendido y luego enojado, la tomo con fuerza y la acerco al espejo) KAGOME REACCIONA!! MIRATE!! ERES TU! NO LO VES!

Kagome: (con cara de funeral,acercando su mano a su cara) esta.. soy ..yo? (comenzo a temblar)

Inuyasha:Kagome!! que pasa!! .. no me asustes si...

Kagome: (volteandoce a ver a Inuyasha) Inuyasha... no se que esta pasando..este no es mi cuerpo..de seguro mori! que pasa! (callendo al suelo a llorar), este lugar! el aire no es el mismo! tu no eres el mismo! (levantandoce y tocando el rostro de Inu) Hay sol.. y eres un humano como yo..

Inuyasha: Kagome.. ( con tranquilidad tomando sus manos) ese es tu nombre..

Kagome: no me recuerdas... (y de sopresa poso sus labios sobre los de nuestro amigo)

Inuyasha: ((Kagome!!)) (y de a poco comenzo a responder al beso..)

Kagome: ahora me recuerdas?

Inuyasha quedo helado y callo en la cama con la vista perdida

KiKyo...

Kagome: ahora me recuerdas Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: es posible.. que es todo esto.. quien soy..todas esas imagenes que se pasan por mi mente.. parecen tan reales

toctoc..

Mama: disculpen, el doctor esta aqui..

Doc: veamos jovencita, sientate aqui porfavor

Kagome: (muy seria) si.

Doc: y bien (tomandole la precion) asi que has estado sufriendo desmayos no?

Kag: eso parece..disculpe, podria decirme donde estamos exactamente..

Doc: ..estamos en tu casa, tokio, japon 27 de octubre del 2004, 6:04 pm exactamente. hum..tu pulso bajo muy bruscamente,dime porque estas tan mal de los nervios? has tenido mucha presion?

Kagome:tokio..2004..

Kagome salio corriendo de la havitacion y comenzo a observar todo con cuidado corriendo hacia la calle provocando que todos la siguieran preocupados

Sota: hermana!! no corras tan rapidoo!

Doctor: (ahogandoce por la carrera) uf.. niña por dios! quedate tranquila, acabas de sufrir un episodio nervioso!..señora tendre que suministrarle pequeñas docis de este calmante..

Mama:si..

kagome: seguia mirando la calle..

Mama:.. (acercandoce y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica) kagome.. volvamos a la casa si?

Kagome: señora lo siento.. no se que esta pasando.. pero yo no soy su hija! mi nombre es Kikyo!.. no se como llegue aqui.. ni porque..

creo que la unica explicacion que puedo dar..es que yo sea una de las almas de esta chica..(comenzando a llorar)..ahora recuerdo..mi muerte..

Mama: doctor.. muchas gracias yo me encargare de darle esto.. ahora porfavor..

Doc: comprendo señora.. (reverencia) adios.

Kagome: disculpenme.. se supone que estas cosas no deven pasar.. algo deve haver ocurrido para que un alma reaparesca con conciencia en un lugar que no le pertenece..

Mama:abrazandola..bamos a la casa..

kagome: si..

Inuyasha: Ka.. Kikyo,quieres que me quede?

Kagome: creo que lo mejor es que duerma un poco. gracias.

Inuyasha: nos vemos entonces..

kagome lo miro un rato de reojo y continuo su camino..

ya en su cama..

Mama: lo mejor sera que duermas .. buenas noches

En la casa de Inuyasha y Miroku..

Miroku: jaja!! Inuyasha!! hola !! (muy euforico)

Maestro: Son horas de llegar a recivir a tu maestro? jajajajjaa!! ven a tomarte un trago con nosotros!!

Miroku: Sii!! el maestro Hachi trajo un sake de lo mejor jajajaja!! oye Inuyasha, estuvimos tratando de huvicarte todo el dia y nada, te perdiste la oportunidad de invitar a la señorita Kagome , yo invite a las chicas de la escuela para celebrar la visita del Maestro

Inuyasha: no estoi de animo para fiestas..

Maestro: sientate aqui hijo y cuentale a tu Maestro que te tiene en ese estado, es una chica? jaja

Miroku: toma un poco de sake amigo

Inuyasyha: ha.. gracias.. Maestro.. usted es monje..digame, cree que sea posible que las memorias de vidas anteriores vuelvan en tu vida presente?

Maestro: (tomando un poco de sake muy serio) pues yo creo que todo es posible, te esta pasando eso?

Inuyasha: (mirando el suelo) pues, eso creo, estoi muy confindido...no se vien que hacer,ademas nada es claro

Miroku:balla Inuyasha, no me havias contado nada..

Maestro: yo creo que si esta pasando es por algo, las leyes karmikas pueden ser muy extrañas aveces

Inuyasha: al parecer algo paso con una mujer y eso me esta torturando.. lo peor es que ella esta muy mal por esto.. al parecer su antigua alma se apodero de ella y ahora no recuerda quien es.. Maestro.. podria ir a verla.. por favor

Maestro: pero por supuesto!! iremos mañana a primera hora te parece,ahora cuentame con detalles que es lo que recuerdas

Inuyasha:pues a esta chica, yo no recordaba bien su nombre hasta hoy..es Kikyo..se que algo desagradable paso, mas no se que, lo extraño es que al parecer yo sigo siendo yo, es decir Inuyasha, ella me reconocio aunque dijo que havia cambiado..sin mencionar que se sorprendio al verme como un humano.. si no era humano entonces que era? si recuerdo haver estado con ella no puedo haver sido un animal o un arbol -.-

Miroku: ju, esto es todo un caso (sirviendoce mas sake) maestro tiene alguna explicacion?

Maestro: pues no jajajajjaja toma un poco mas de sake y relajate un rato luego veremos que hacer, las cosas deven seguir su cause con naturalida jajaja (tomando mas)

Riiiiiinnnngg!!

Miroku: hum esas deven ser las chicas!! vamos a atenderlas como se merecen

Sango: hola ¬¬

Eri,Yuka,Ayumi:HOLAA!!!

Eri: trajimos monopolio,pictograma y cartas

Miroku: mo..nopolio? jejeje supongo que esta bien... pasen

Yuka: jaja yo traje juegos mas interesantes kukukuku ) y los chicos!!??

Miroku: pues solo somos nosotros

Maestro: hola hermosas jovencitas!! yo soy el maestro hachi un gusto

Ayumi: !

Sango: hola inuyasha, y Kagome?

Inuyasha: pues no va a venir

Miroku: esque nadie le a dicho! Sango porque no la llamas aver si se le sube un poco el animo a alguien

Sango: claro

En la casa de Kagome..

Kagome: que es eso!! (tomo un aparatito pequeño que sonaba y se movia encima de su velador) sera un monstruo..no persivo ningun tipo de energia .. (y en la desesperacion lo empezo a apretar fuerte como intentando matarlo)

Voz: hola!! hasta que contestas!! alo?

Kagome: ((esta hablandome!!!)) que eres?

Voz: soy Sango! oye, estamos en la casa de Inuyasha, quieres venir?

Kagome: la casa de inuyasha!!?? .. y como llego

Voz: oye te escuchas muy lejos, parece que estuvieras a kilometros del celular

kagome: que es esto, sera una trampa?

Voz: bueno, anota la direccion porque parece que no te escucho bien

Kagome: y ahora como llego aqui..

Mama: hija!! a donde vas? piensas salir !!

Kagome: donde esta mi arco?

Sota: esta afuera..eres mi hermana?

Kagome: eso parece pequeño (acariciandole la cabeza)

Sota: (que miedo.. enrealidad no es mi hermana)

Kagome: bueno.. muchas gracias por todo (reverencia) ya me voi..

Abuelo: pero adonde piensa ir esta jovencita!! hija no vas a hacer nada!!

Mama: Sota, por favor acompaña a tu hermana..

Si!!

Sota: espera!! hermana!!

Kagome: que pasa pequeño deverias estar en la casa

Sota: te voi a acompañar, no quiero que te pase nada malo, y voi a ir aunque te niegues oiste

Kagome: esta bien pero prometeme que volveras si pasa algo

Sota: si pasa algo?

Kagome:este lugar es extraño nunca se sabe cuando puede aparecer un mostruo,ademas.. no se bien que paso con la perla de shikon eso significa que o se destruyo o esta por ahi..,bueno, sabes como llegar al templo Taisho?

Sota:yo te llevo.. vamos (caminando) oye.. como es que ya no eres mi hermana..

Kagome: no lo se.. en los cuerpos siempre havitan muchas almas, eso hace que se mantenga con vida, y al parecer en ciertas ocaciones las almas se inquietan y ocupan el cuerpo en el que estan con el fin de resolver algo..pero estas cosas no devieran pasar..por algo se reencarna, si no viviriamos con una memoria conciente enternamente

Sota: y entonces quien eres..

Kagome: mi combre es Kikyo .. balla, cuanto ha cambiado todo..

Sota: aqui es señorita kikyo..

Kagome: muchas gracias

Sota: esta bien.. bueno ya me voi..

kagome: adios ((bien, asi que aqui vive inuyasha))

Sango: Kagome!! llegaste que alegria jajaja pasa!!

Todos: Kagome!! hola!!

Maestro: tu deves ser la chica de la que nos hablo inuyasha.. ya que nadie mas andaria con arco y flecha en estas epocas jajajaj

Inuyasha: QUE HACES AQUI, DEVERIAS ESTAR DESCAZANDO!!

Kagome: creo que puedo decidir por mi misma inuyasha, gracias. pense que podia ser una trampa, pero al parecer todo esta muy tranquilo..

Sango: Kagome que pasa.. te ves rara

Inuyasha: esta bien Sango no te preocupes.. oye vamos a afuera te parece?

Kagome: contigo? .. no me queda otra supongo..

Inuyasha: dime Kikyo, porque estas aqui, y que paso con Kagome

Kagome: pues su alma esta aqui, y no se porque yo apareci, mi alma deveria estar tranquila en su interior, lo que no se es porque tu estas aqui, imagino que deves ser una encarnacion del Inuyasha que yo conoci por lo que no deveria guardarte rencor, pero eres tan pareido, diria que igual, ecepto porque finalmente te volviste humano, ya no posees la ecencia de monstruo, de hecho no e persivido ninguna por aqui..lo ultimo que recuerdo de mi vida eres tu.. y la perla de shikon.

Inuyasha: la perla de shikon?

Kagome: jaja, esa fue lo que nos maldijo inuyasha..la perla fue quemada junto con mi cuerpo, es probable que se encuentre en mi interior, pero no lo se con exactitud.. en todo caso yano puede obtenerla

Inuyasha: porque dices que la perla nos maldijo

Kagome: fue la culpable de mi muerte y de la tuya, tu me mataste Inuyasha(con odio) de la forma mas cruel y miserable, merecias la muerte, mas yo no pude aniquilarte.. me pregunto como abras muerto despues de todo te deje dormido en el goshimboku.. abran exterminado a todos los demonios..

Inuyasha (con cara de orror) ((dice que yo la mate!! porque haria eso!!))

Kagome: jaja, que pasa Inuyasha, te quedaste helado, te sorprende haver sido tan despiadado? pues si, me apuñalaste por la espalda, me hisiste creer que me amabas y que querias la perla para estar conmigo por siempre como personas comunes, mas todo fue mentira.. solo querias la perla para combertirte en un mostruo orrible..

Inuyasha: Kikyo!! estoi seguro de que no puede haver sido asi!! lo puedo haver sido tan despiadado.. tal vez volviste para vengarte.. tal vez lo meresca..

Kagome: no lo creo inuyasha..lo patetico es que cuando te vi me di cuenta de que no e podido borrar ese orrible sentimiento que tenia por ti..

Inuyasha: Kikyo..

Maestro: ee!! muchachos!!, con que aqui estaban, se me ocurrio una idea, creo que la solucion puede ser una buena secio nde imnocis

Miroku: yo pienso lo mismo si..

Chicas: wuaw esto parece una novel!!

Yuka: la ambicion mas fuerte que el amor.. que feo..

Sango: que increible..yo sabia que algo raro havia aqui, pero jamas me imagine que se tratara de un caso paranormal!!

Inuyasha: QUE HACEN AQUI!!! ACASO ESTABAN ESPIANDOO!!

Miroku: no se si espiar sea la palabra correcta, solo salimos a ver si estaba bien!!

Sango: pero que mentiroso! ¬¬

Kagome: (mirando feo) yo me voi, que clase de gente es esta.

Maestro: no se valla señorita, no quiere solucionar esta extraña situacion?

Inuyasha: pero maestroo, esta ebrio!!

Maestro: para nada!! jaja solo un poco feliz

Miroku: bien vamos a la casa (empujando entre todos a Inuyasha y a Kagome(Kikyo) )

Ayumi: esto es mas divertido que jugar monopolio

Yuka: pero no vamos a poder jugar a los dados -.-

Maestro: acuestate inuyasha, empezaremos contigo, sera facil ya que tu memoria pasada esta fragil

Inuyasha: hayy como molestaaaannn!!! 

Kagome:hazlo, es lo mejor.

Inuyasha: bien.. empecemos.

Maestro: todos guarden silencio. ahora. quiero que te relajes,siente como se relaja tu cuerpo,siente como una luz protectora te envuelve,ella te protejera de cualquier agrecion que puedas sentir,ahora imagina una escalera, camina por ella y visualiza la puerta de la vida a la que queremos acceder hip, lo siento..,ahora abre la puerta y dinos que vez..

Inuyasha: pues..estoi en un lugar muy verde, hay mucha vegetacion, estoi corriendo, me siento emocionado,al aprecer voi a encontrarme con alguien, el sol comiena a brillar..me detuve..la persona que espero no ha llegado.. e.. ahi viene!, pero.. qu..

Maestro: tranquilo, recuerda que nada puede hacerte daño..

Inuyasha:es ella.. me esta diciendo cosas orribles! no lo entiendo!!

Maestro: que dice?

Inuyasha: maldicion.. me engaño! como pude haver sido tan idiota!! maldicion!!!!!! que significa estoo!!

Maestro: bien a la cuenta de 3 despertaras tranquilo 1..2..3!!

Inuyasha: Kikyooo!! me mentiste!! fuiste tu la que intento matarme!! primero parece que en realidad te importo y luego resulta ser que me odias!! tu me engañaste!! yo llegue ese dia como haviamos quedado y tu intentaste matarme!!!

Kagome: que dices!!! eso no es cierto!!! yo te espere como haviamos quedado ese dia y cuando aparesiste me atacaste por la espalda para robarte la perla de shikon!!

inuyasha: para que sigues inventando cosas!!!! lo recuerdo todooo!!!! maldita mujer!!

Yuka: esto se pone emocionante!!

Sango: no digas tonterias :

kagome: que tramas!!! de que te sirve mentir!! crees que inventaria algo asi y torturaria mi alma por un invento!!

Inuyasha: tal vez te pesa la culpa!!..porque lo hisiste Kikyo.. fuiste la unica persona en la que confie, te huviera confiado mi alma sin miedo.. fui tan ingenuo...

Kagome: inuyasha.. no me estas mintiendo?

Inuyasha: porque iria a mentir en algo asi

kagome: tu mismo lo dijiste inuyasha.. por culpa..

Miroku: tal vez les tendieron una trampa..quieren papas fritas?

Sango: golpeandolo

Miroku: tienes razon querida Sango..

Kagome: pero quien! nadie sabia que ese dia nos ivamos a reunir!!

Maestro: quien sabe.. tu dices que havian monstruos.. no abra sido uno?

Kagome: pero que mostruo querria hacernos daño, con que motivo..

Maestro: pues eso no lo se..

Inuyasha: osea que es posible que ninguno de los dos se haya traicionado

Kagome: eso parece..tal ves recordamos todo para arreglar algo.. tal vez ese monstruo aun existe..

(cuando kagome callo otra vez afirmandoce la cabeza) otra vez este mareo

Inuyasha: Kikyo!.. lo mejor sera que te acuestes, puedes quedarte aqui, Sango puede decir que te quedaras en su casa..

Kagome: si..

Asi Inu cargo a Kagome (kikyo) y la recosto en su cama

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS ONEGAI!! PA VER SI SIGO CON LA HISTORIA O NO, OPINIONES BUENAS MALAS NO SE, ES MI PRIMER FIC Y NO SE SI APESTA O SALVA.. IGUAL SE SUPONE QUE VA A TENER MUCHO DE TOO PERO EN FIN VALE IGUAL CHAU!!!!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Inuyasha, la acosto y se sento en una silla a su lado..

Kagome:(tomando su mano) Inuyasha.., si fue una trampa.. quien pudo haver sido..

Inuyasha: no tengo idea, que recuerde no teniamos ningun enemigo.. espera un momento.. yo tenia un medio hermano.. Sesshomaru!! podria el haver sido??, pero como pudo tomar nuestra apariencia!

Kagome: no creo que halla sido el.. tal vez..(sentandoce bruscamente) si!!, tiene que haver sido ella!

inuyasha: quien?

Kagome: una sacerdotiza que me odiaba, yo jamas le preste atencion realmente, solo recuerdo que me maldijo..estaria condenada a jamas vivir el amor... inuyasha ! tiene que haver sido ella!, no se como!!.. lo que no entiendo es porque estamos recordando todo esto ahora!

Inuyasha:no lo se.. lo mejor sera que duermas.. mañana veremos que hacer, buenas noches..

Kagome: inuyasha espera!

Inu: ¿?

Kagome:..podrias quedarte conmigo.. hasta que me duerma?

inuyasha: claro

y se recosto al lado de Kagome, ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirandoce sin decir nada..

Kagome: (tomando la manu de Inu y acercandose mas) oye.. mi nombre ahora es Kagome verdad..

Inuyasha: pues si..

Kagome:entonces llamame asi si quieres, es quien soy despues de todo

Inu: Kagome (apretando mas su mano)

Kagome:Inuyasha.. (mirandolo a los ojos aun mas serca) tu, sientes algo por mi?

Inu se sorprendio ante la pregunta, es verdad conocia hace muy poco a Kagome aunque su sensacion era otra, estaba tan confundido, esa sensacion era por Kikio?,Kagome era realmente hermosa,pero que sentia?

Kagome: ya veo.. (mirando la nada y alejandoce un poco)

inuyasha: escucha, no se si hablo con Kikyo o Kagome, estoy muy confundido.. pero ambas son la misma.. y aunque no entiendo nada lo unico que se es que me gusta estar contigo.. desde que te conoci me hisiste sentir algo que no conocia (apartando un mechon de su cara)

Kagome: Inuyasha.. (volviendo a mirarlo y tocando su cara) no puedo evitar sentir rencor,porque no pudimos ser felices juntos! no lo entiendo.. lo unico que queria era disfrutar del amor igual que las demas chicas de mi edad.. pero al parecer mi destino estaba maldito..es tan injusto (llorando con ravia y dolor)

Inuyasha: ya no llores (abrazandola y luego tomando su cara) eso ya paso! al parecer tenemos otra oportunidad

Kagome: Inuyasha.. (aun sollosando lo miro unos segundos y luego comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente abrazandolo temiendo perderlo nuevamente) te amo inuyasha nunca deje de hacerlo aun cuando pense que me havias engañado, aunque tb te odie mas que nada en el mundo por eso

Inuyasha se levanto de la cama agitado por la situacion - creo que lo mejor es que yo salga, nesecito pensar y tu nesecitas dormir- le dio un beso en la frente- buenas noches-

Kagome:(( este Inuyasha es mucho mas expresivo que el que conoci)) jaja.. buenas noches inuyasha...

Inuyasha le sorio y salio de la havitacion- e, Miroku que haces aqui-

Miroku: vine a ver si todo estaba bien, como estas amigo?

Inuyasha: bien creo, no todos los dias descubres que en realidad fuiste muchas personas antes de ser quien eres

Miroku: jajajajja!! bueno almenos tenemos una historia que contar ajajajja, ya vamos a la sala Yuka trajo un juego de dados muy unteresante jajjaja

Inuyasha: apuesto a que es uno de esos juegos medio turbios ¬¬

Miroku: solo vamos si?

Ayumi: a!! ya regresaron chicos vengan a jugar con nosotras

Inuyasha: Sango que te paso O.O?

Sango: uii, no preguntes!! es culpa de este estupido juego que se les ocurrio traer!!

Miroku: de que te quejas tu preferiste quitarte la blusa entes de besar al maestro jajajajajajjaja!!

Sango: por supuesto!!! que crees!!! el no deberia estar jugando con nosotros!!, se nota que es tu maestro¬¬

sin intencion de faltarle el respeto maestro, pero es lo que pienso..

Maestro: tienes razon jaja esque nadie me dijo que no jugara, pero lo mejor sera que me retire

Eri: a mi tampoco me gusta mucho.. prefiero el monopolio

Miroku: a mi me gusta este juego aunque claro si alguna quiere besarme solo tiene que decirmelo no tengo problema

Sango : eres un pervertido de lo peor! : yo tambien me retiro

Ayumi: a aa, no puedes, hisimos sorteo y dijimos que ivamos a jugar al que saliera sin derecho a reclamo ni taimos, asi que continuemos

Yuka: aunque faltan chicos... en todo caso Sango tu ropa interior pasa tranquilamente por ropa exterior sexy jajajaa

Inuyasha: yo creo que no quiero jugar..

Maestro: aqui traje unos refrescos, los hice con una receta especial

Ayumi: wuau!! esta muy bueno!! que es?

Yuka: tekila naranja con un toque de granadina no?

Maestro: en efecto! buen paladar

Yuka: es que mi padre tiene un bar en casa jaja

Sango: enrealidad esta bueno.. aunque no me fio de tomar con este depravado a mi lado ¬¬

Miroku: (sentado muy serca de Sango) querida Sango no pienses mal de mi, soy todo un caballero

Sango: si claro ¬¬

Eri: (medio ebria ya que se tomo el trago en segundos) hayy Shhanngoo jajajjjaa hashenn linda parreja!! se vre que se gustann, mi sentidoo del amorr nooouunnca falla!! jajajjaajjajaajajjajaja!!!!!!!, vamos a bailar!! wuwuwuuw!! uu me encanta esta cancionnn!!

Ayumi: rayos, Eri.. ¬¬ siempre es lo mismo...

Yuka: cuando aprendera .

Sango: COMO ME PODRIA GUSTAR ALGUIEN COMO MIROKU!!

Miroku: asi ¬¬ tanta repulcion te produsco?

Eri: claroo que noo jajaa, porr que cres qu Sango quiso veirr jaja wuwuw bailen!!

Sango: (mirando orrible a Eri)

Yuka: bueno Sango te toca lanzar los dados

Miroku: mejor vamos a bailar para que la pobre Eri no baile sola no?

Sango: ballan ustedes..

asi Sango se quedo tomando sola mientras todos bailaban animadamente

Eri: wuwuwuuwuuw!!! agitando su remera con una mano y saltando en el sofa

Ayuma: jja lo vez! siempre es la mas tranquila pero le das unos tragos y es otra jaja, dale Eri baila!! wuwuu

Sango: maestro me sirve otro porfavor..

Maestro: bueno, pero ya vas en el cuarto no sera mucho?

Sango: claro que no.. monje estupido.. que se cree..siempre coqueteando con todas las chicas (tomando otro trago) ja, como podria alguien fijarce en serio en el..

Maestro: monje? jaja de donde sacaste que Miroku es monje niña

Sango: yo que se (tomando mas), ui es un idiota!!! mire como le coquetea a todas!!

Yuka: Sango sigue mirandonos feo..

Miroku: asi? genial!

Yuka: para que quieres sacarle mas celos, no ves que la pobre de por si es muy celosa?

Miroku: si, pero que le cuesta admitir que le muevo el piso

Yuka: hay enrealidad eres un tonto.. las cosas te serian mas faciles si no fueras tan coqueto, deverias centrarte solo en ella si te interesa de verdad

Miroku: es que yo soy asi, que puedo hacer, en todo caso, ninguna chica me havia tocado tanto como Sango, me siento realmente bien a su lado, y eso que la conosco hace poco

Yuka: uf.. en fin...

Maestro: niña, porque no vas a bailar con ellos? quedandote aqui tomando y maldiciendo no vas a sacar nada

Sango: tiene razon señor (Sango puso un tema mas tranquilo y camino sensualmente sin notarlo por el efecto de 4 basos de tekila hacia Miroku) -bailamos?-

Yuka: yo me voi a bailar con las chicas permiso

Miroku: claro.. es lo que e esperado toda la noche

Sango apollo su cabeza en el pecho de Miroku y ambos se abrazaron, el tomo una de sus manos y la sostubo de la cintura

Miroku: trata de confiar un poco mas en mi, en el fondo soy una buena perosona, en serio

Sango: (sin soltarce) lo se.. (sonriendo) Miroku

M: me encanta que me llames por mi nombre

Inuyasha: buaa.. creo qu me voy a dormir.. buenas noches a todos

Sango: AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! ERES UN ABUSIVO!!!

Miroku: (con la cara marcada) auch... -.- porque no aprendoo.. snif.. Sango!!! espera!!

Sango: CHICAS!! YO ME VOI!! NOSE USTEDES! (saliendo de la casa)

Ayumi: creo que sera lo mejor jeje, ya es tarde. em bueno gracias por todo. adios

Yuka: si gracias por todo

Eri: hay esperenme, no me quiero irr, sigamos bailando si?

Miroku: Sango espera!! (alcanzandola)

Sango: que quieres.. no ves que no quiero saber nada de ti!!

Miroku: porfavor porfavor disculpame

Sango: no te preocupes, es culpa mia por ser tan tonta..¬¬ ahora me voy.

Miroku: no espera! (la tomo del brazo y la halo asia si besandola)

Sango respondio unos segundos y luego ¡¡PAF!!(cachetada) - jaja te gustan estos juegos hum? (medio borracha), pues ami me tiene cansada..siempre lo mismo contigo..proo sabes jajajajja

Miroku: sobandoce la mejilla roja..

Sango agarro a miroku y le planto un beso increible sin soltarlo, Miroku estaba sorprendido ,jamas se espero eso!, una golpe un te odio pero jamas un beso de ese calibre, asique solo atino a abrazarla y seguirle la onda

Eri: Ssssangoo esperanoss

Yuka: EEE!! OO

Ayumi: jajaja mejor nos vamos kukukukuku

Sango abrio los ojos y vio a las chicas,cosa que hiso que se soltara de Miroku dejandolo colgado- Eee hola muchachas!! que hacen?

Ayumi: pues nos vamos y tu?

Sango: tambien creo,pero..., acabo de recordar que Kagome esta aqui!, como la vamos a dejar sola en la casa de chicos como estos?

Miroku: que quisiste decir con eso ¬¬

Yuka: es cierto.. ademas mira el estado en que esta Eri!, apenas se puede mantener en pie¬¬

Eri: nnooo no que shii puedooo!! miraaaaa (PUM)

Todas: ¬¬

Miroku: y que tal si se quedan todas?, asi dejan a la pobre Eri dormir y cuidan a Kagome ademas asi podemos hablar un poco querida Sango

Yuka: estonces nos quedamos ((esto va a ser un festin de chismes kukuuk ))

Ayumi: segura?

Yuka: claro!! mira como esta Eri, no podemos llegar a ninguna de nuestras cosas con ella asi

Miroku: entonces siganme les armare unos futones para que duerman

Ayumi: gracias Miroku.. vamos Sango

-si.. ya voi-

Miroku: al parecer ya todos estan durmiendo

Ayumi: oigan, Kagome esta durmiendo con Inuyasha o.o?

Eri: voi a vomitar.. o

Miroku. en efecto mi amigo inuyasha esta en la misma abitacion que la señorita kagome,juntos pero no revueltos eso si jaja, aunque quien sabe

Sango: erres el colmo ¬¬

Miroku: bien niñas ahi estan sus camas, son muy comodas

Eri se tiro en la cama como saco de papas- tooddo me da vueltas aaa me muerrrooo -

Sango: jaja trata de dormir si?

Yuka: buenas noches Miroku

Miroku: ee.. claro ya me voy que duerman bien niñas. ee.. Sango.. puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Sango: no, prefiero dormir...

Yuka: dale Sango, anda a hablar con tu novio

Sango: Y QUIEN DIJO QUE ERA MI NOVIO!

Ayumi: todavia no lo son? jaja yo pensaba que si

Yuka: claro despues de la inmensa demostracion de afecto que vimos afuera

Sango: º/º

Miroku: yo con gusto acepto ser tu novio Sango

Sango: ya dejen de decir tonterias ¬¬

Miroku:bueno me retirare a dormir entonces buenas noches Sanguito (besando su mano), buenas noches chicas

Yuka: kukuku Miroku ya se fue , ahora podemos charlar amigas, ademasss, jujuju miren lo que tengo (mostrando una botella de sake)

Ayumi: y eso!! no me digas que se la sacaste a tu papa!

Eri: ZzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzz

Sango: yo creo que solo quiero dormir..(( hay pero que hise hum... -.-))

Yuka: claro que no Sango!! aprobechemos de hablar! ademas que mejor que hacerlo en compañia de una buena botella de Sake!! (que alcoholicas no? jaja)

Sango: bueno, no es tan tarde todavia, un poco no nos va a matar

1 hora despues...

Ayumi: jajaja de verdad tienes sueños con hoyo waaaajajajajjajajajaajajajajja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuka: jajajajajajaj no te rias de mii!!!!! jajajajaa y tu Sangoo! jaja todavia no quieres hablarnos de Miroku?

Sango: Miroku! ,jaja el es un idiota con "i" mayuscula!! realmente me pregunto porque me atrae tanto jaja apesar de todo siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida, hasta sus mañas me son familiares

Ayumi: sera porque es sexy y guapo jaja

Yuka: tomen otro poco chicas

Sango,Ayumi: gracias

Sango: saben que, voy a hablar con el ahora mismo (cainando tropezando con todo lo que se le cruzaba) rayos, hay demaciadas cosas en el piso..

Ayumi: no deveriamos detenerla?

Yuka: no, confia en mi otro basito?

Sango: Mirookuuu!!!!! (bajito) rayos.. cual sera su havitacion.. au!!(tropezando con un mueble) voy a quedar morada si me sigo golpeando asi.. Miiii-roooo-kuuuu jajaja

Miroku saliendo de una havitacion con cara de que pasa!!- Sango!!?-

Sango:aa!! ahi estabas! jumjumjum

Miroku: Sango, estubieron bebiendo?? estas muy borracha, mejor ve a dormir ¬¬

Sango: pero no quiero

Miroku: vamos Sango, tu no eres asi.. comportate.

Sango: y tu que puedes saber como soy ..

Miroku: llamalo intuicion, ahora lo mejor es que vuelvas con las chicas, buenas noches Sango

Sango:(abrazandolo)quiero quedarme contigo.. si?

Miroku: .....bien..., bamos a dormir.. ( la puso en su cama y se acosto en el suelo)

Sango: proque te quedas ahi?

Miroku: porque se supone que soy el peor pervertido de la tierra

Sango: ven a mi lado..te extraño

Miroku se le quedo viendo un rato y luego se recosto a su lado- aqui esta bien?-

Sango: si... gracias

Sango cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida mintras que Miroku luego de cobijarla y contemplarla, la abrazo y se durmio...

Al otro dia...

Sango: (mirando su entorno) ..donde estoy?..

Miroku: buenos dias Sango dormiste bien? (entrando a la havitacion con una bandeja)

Sango: pues.. si (sentandoce) auch.. creo que se me paso la mano con los tragos..

Miroku: en efecto bella Sango, por eso te traje un cafe al estilo Miroku y un trozo de pastel para la resaca

Sango: (sonrojada) que atento, gracias.. pero.. como llegue aqui, no lo recuerdo ? y las demas?

Miroku: bueno, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi ya se fueron y Kagome al parecer sigue dormida al igual que Inuyasha ya que no los he visto, y respecto a como llegaste aqui, pues caminando jajaja

Sango: que gracioso ¬¬ este es el cuarto de invitados?

Miroku: pues no, este es mi cuarto

Sango: ee? y tu donde dormiste?

Miroku: pues aqui.. no recuerdas nada?

Sango: aqui!! recordar!?? no me digas que paso algoo!! aa!

Miroku: ya veo ¬¬ tranquila jamas me aprobecharia de una chica ebria..

ahora voy a ver si Inuyasha desperto, permiso.

Sango:... miroku...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso por ahora GRACIAS!! **_kagome-anti-kikyo _**por ser mi unico y primer review! jaja me puso ultra feliz DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMASHTA bueno saludos a todos los que lean el fic igual kukuuk adiosin


	6. Especial Miroku y Sango

**ESPECIAL. Capitulo 6. "Sango y Miroku"**

Tomemos en cuenta que como Kagome jamas viajo al pasado la perla de Shikon nunca fue descuartizada,supongamos que Inuyasha se hizo polvo en el arbol ya que nadie le quito la flecha(aunque se supone que con el hechizo no embejece, pero es pa hacerla corta) y Sango y Miroku nunca lo conocieron, asique aqui invento una historia sobre como Sango y Miroku se encontraron...

Dato: Inuyasha y Kikyo murieron antes de saber que Naraku era el responsable de su "mal entendido", por lo tanto ni Kaede ni nadie supo que el malo no era Inuyasha, mas con el tiempo Naraku se hiso mega famoso por su poder maligno.

Una pregunta... como murio Naraku?? .

Una respuesta. se han preguntado como se extinguieron los monstruos y bestias?, simple (segun yo y la corriente del fic juju) los inferiores fueron exterminados, y los superiores como sesshomaru (aa sexymaru ) se fueron mezclando con los humanos inevitablemente hasta quedar lo que hay hoy en dia,osea nosotros.

Bueno, despues de dejarlos con una duda y algunas respuestas empecemos con el Especial de Sango y Miroku !!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, todo comenzo una tarde, un monje de pelo oscuro lindos ojos, un baculo y tunica lila caminaba hacia algo que parecia ser una aldea de guerreros, ya que tenia muros alrededor, en busca de algo de dinero...

Tipo: EE! ABRAN LAS PUERTAS! ES UN MONJE!

Jefe: que hara un monje por aqui..

Monje: buenas tardes señor, pasaba por aqui y senti unas fuertes presencias malignas.. tal vez pueda ayudar..

Jefe: jajjaa, pase exelencia.. no ha comido verdad?

Monje: como dice?. pues no jeje..

Jefe: jaja, mire, no es extraño que se sientan fuerzas malignas por aqui, esta es una aldea de exterminadores, tenemos miles de artefactos hechos con huesos y piel de monstruos, en todo caso nada contra lo que no podamos, es nuestro oficio despues de todo.., pero si quiere nos puede ayudar con un cuerpo que nos esta causando problemas.. la verdad es que estabamos pensando traer a alguna sacerdotiza o monje a que nos ayudara, asi que llega en buen momento

Monje: cuanto me alegra oir eso

Jefe: es por aqui.. Sango!!

Sango: rayos.. lo siento , no emos podido exorsizar este cuerpo..

Jefe: no te preocupes, aqui traje a un monje, porfavor exelencia, este es el cuerpo..

Monje: ya veo.. jovencita, por favor apartece.. (El monje comenzo a hacer unas poses con el baculo y unos pergaminos y en segundos una sombra aparecio y comenzo a destruir cosas,el monje lanzo un pergamino, lo piso con el baculo y se esfumo) descanza en paz (muy serio)..

Sango: muchas gracias!, ya decia que faltava un monje o una sacerdotiza en la aldea..

Jefe: en efecto, desde que murio la sacerdotiza que vivia aqui emos tenido problemas para exorsizar cuerpos..

Monje: señor..disculpe, pero podria ofrecerme alojamiento y algo de comer?

Jefe: jaja porsupuesto!

Sango: venga por aqui exelencia (reverencia)

Monje: ((pero que hermosa mujer.. realmente bella..))

Jefe: es linda verdad?

Monje: ee! ºº.. claro.. una jobencita muy bella..

Jefe: es mi hija.. mi orgullo.., espero que sea mi sucesora..

Monje: ya veo...

Aldeana: uii mira, es el monje que acaba de llegar

Aldeana 2: si esta guapicimo

Aldeanas: si jajajajajaa

Monje: hola señoritas que tal no les gustaria tener un hijo conmigo??

Aldeanas: (muy coquetas) hay pero que cosas dice exelencia jujujujujujuju

Sango:que tipo tan descarado ¬¬.. padre, sera de fiar?

Jefe: es bueno exorcizando jaja lo demas que importa

Sango: por favor pase exelencia,le servire un poco de te y algo de comer

Monje: muchas gracias señorita

Sango: llameme Sango porfavor

Monje: esta bien Sango yo soy Miroku

Jefe: y digame monje Miroku, hacia donde se dirije?

Miroku: pues... es una larga historia..

Jefe: nos gustan las historias jajajajajaja

Miroku: pues.. estoy en busca de un mosntruo muy poderoso.. tengo que destruirlo.. pero me a sido realmente dificil dar con el..

Sango: monstruo?, tal vez podamos ayudarle, despues de todo somos exterminadores

Miroku:..su nombre es Naraku..

Jefe: Naraku... creo que e escuchado hablar sobre el.. es un monstruo que se dedica solo a destruir y a engendrar el odio,algunos dicen que busca la perla de shikon.. mas nose sabe mucho de que es o que quiere con exactitud..

Sango: ya veo.., pero la perla de shikon desaparecio hace años.. si es lo que busca dudo que la encuentre..

Jefe: quien sabe.. es cierto que la perla fue quemada junto al cuerpo de la sacerdotiza que la purificaba..pero nunca se sabe..

Sango: es cierto.. si mal no recuerdo esa perla pertenecio a la aldea no es asi?

Jefe: asi es.. cuando salio del cuerpo de Midoriko nuestra aldea se hiso cargo de ella

Sango: Kirara jaja volvieron

K: piw

Niño: hola padre, hermana... aqui trajimos las yervas.. o! lo siento ,exelencia (reverencia)

Miroku: esta bien chico

Jefe: el es mi hijo menor, Kohaku

Miroku: mucho gusto Kohaku

Soldado: Jefe, llego este mensaje, es de un terrateniente..

Jefe: dejame ver.. bien, avisale a los demas que partimos de inmediato, quiere que exterminemos unos monstruos araña y es serca, sera facil..

Soldado: si señor..

Miroku: si gustan puedo acompañarlos

Jefe: no es nesesario pero si gusta, hoy debuta mi hijo como exterminador, estoy seguro de que sera tan bueno como Sango jajaja

Kohaku: -.-

-Camino al palacio del terrateniente...

Jefe: Monje Miroku, si desea puede ir a buscar un poco de agua mientras nosotros exterminamos al monstruo, a los chicos seguro les dara sed, ademas no queremos que corra peligro...

Miroku: ((pero que sexy se ve esta mujer con ese traje)) e? claro señor con gusto traere agua..

Ya en el palacio..

Terrateniente: bien grgr.. hicieron un buen trabajo grgrgr

Sango: este terrateniente es muy raro no crees kohaku?

Exterminador: CUIDADO! OTRA ARAÑA!

Sango: a ella!! sera pan comido!!

Cuando de pronto Sango se da cuenta de que todos sus compañeros estaban muertos

Sango: que!!!qq.. AAMIGOOSS!!! PADREE!!(en ese instante un cuchillo enorme se enterro en su espalda) KK..KKOHAKU!! PORQUE!! (lagrimones terribles rodaban sin cesar por sus mejillas)

Terrateniente: jajajaja eso es! matence unos a otros!! jajajaa

Sango: que le hisiste a Kohaku!!!!!!!!, Kohaku !! reacciona!!

Kohaku al salir del trance vio lo que havia hecho y se suicido

Sango: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (lagrimas lagrimas)

Soldado: Terrateniente!! que esta haciando!! dejo que los exterminadores se mataran entre ellos!!

Terrateniente: jajajjajajajajaaa!!! (matando a los soldados)

Soldado: hullan!!! es un monstruo!! el terrateniente esta poseido!!!

luego una nuve de monstruos aparecio y arrazo con las pocas personas vivas que quedaban y Sango callo inconciente por la herida sobre su hermano

minutos mas tarde llego Miroku con jarras pesadas de agua, las que al ver la ecena solto de inmediato, el monje corrio a ver si encontraba a alguien con vida

Miroku: Sango!!!!

Sango: t..engo. que lle..gar a la aldeaa.. (arrastrandoce)

Miroku: tranquila!! no se mueva!! esta muy mal herida!! que fue lo paso!!

Sango: (llorando) tengo .. que llegar a la aldeaaa!!!

Miroku: yo la llebo, usted no se mueva!!

Al llegar las estructuras estaban destruidas y hechas ceniza, todos havian muerto.. no quedo nadie con vida.. Sango estaba muy mal herida y Miroku no sabia si podria sobrevivir..-resista señorita Sango.., demonios.. quien hizo esto..-

Sango: bajeme... tengo.. que vengar.. a mis amigos.. a..a, mi familia..kk

Miroku:señorita.. primero tenemos que curar sus heridas.. asi caminara unos kilometros y morira

Sango:histerica y llorando, NO COMPRENDE!! (callendo al suelo)

Miroku: e? señorita Sango!! mire!!

Sango miro y vio como se acercaba Kirara, esta comenzo a llorar mas de la felicidad de ver a su mascota ,-que alegria, Kirara, que paso aqui!, quien destruyo la aldea!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asi Sango y Miroku se cruzaron.

Recuerdan ese capitulo donde Kohaku los mata a todos y eso no? tiene modificaciones por razones obias jujuju, lo use pa que quedara mas parecido a la historia real bueno, despues de que Sango mejoro, descubrieron que el responsable havia sido Naraku, Miroku le conto su historia y asi compartieron sus caminos en busca de venganza y salvacion, al principio Sango estaba muy deprimida pero con el tiempo ambos comenzaron a pasarla bien juntos, ecepto por las malas costumbres del monje, era un hentai de primera, pero tenia muy buen corazon, con el tiempo se fueron enamorando el uno del otro, ambos vivieron todo tipo de aventuras, peligros, dias tranquilos, alegrias, penurias, etc, finalmente, luego de casarce y tener 6 bellos hijos( le puse artos pero no tantos porque obiamente el monje tiene que ser muuuy empeñoso, pero la pobre Sango no puede ser conejo!!) el agujero negro absorvio a Miroku como se esperaba dejando a Sango viuda y a 6 niños con una maldicion en la mano sin padre.. toda una tragedia griega.. .

**Momentos Kodak entre Miroku y Sango **

Miroku: que bella mañana verdad Sanguito

Sango: si realmente hermosa

AAA!!! PLAFF¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!

Foto: Miroku retorciendoce en el suelo con una sonrisa histerica despues de un hiraikotsuaso cortecia de Sango por tocarle el trasero descaradamente, se ve a Sango enojada de brazos cruzados incompasiva.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku: Sango.. te amo..

Sango: exelencia..

Foto: Sango y Miroku revolcandoce en el sesped bajo la luz de la luna (so sweet )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku sobrepasandoce con Sango

Sango: NI SE TE OCURRA!! NO VES QUE ESTAN LOS NIÑOS!!! (otro hiraikotsaso)

Foto: niños saltando sobre un Miroku inconciente por un golpe de su amada

Miroku: hay de mi ..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango: Miiroookuuuu (cara de diabla) jejeje

Miroku: hum?

Foto: Sango saltando sobre Miroku de forma muuy hentai (que esperan! para casarce con un hentai hay que serlo tambien no creen?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eso es to eso es to eso es todo amigos _

_si quieren que haga otro especial solo pidanlo, diganme como lo quieren eso si, bueno ojala les alla gustado, hasta la proxima!! _


	7. Capitulo 7

_**primero, pues acabo de notar un pequeño error al principio se supone que inu y Miroku se habían mudado de las afueras de la ciudad donde supuestamente estaba el templo taisho, a la ciudad, y todo el rato e puesto que estos viven en el templo taisho, dejemoslo entonces que la casa en la que están ahora era del papa de Inuyasha, por lo que se llama residencia taisho, medio enredado pero es en caso de que alguien lo allá notado n.n ahora si!! los dejo con el C7**_

**Capitulo 7**

En otra habitacion...

Kagome: AAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAA!!! que paasaa!! casi me da un infartoooo!!!

_Flash back_

Inuyasha habia despertado hace rato y observaba a Kagome tranquilo como ángel, Kagome medio dormida empezó a hablar, cosa que hizo que Inuyasha se acercara mas para tratar de entender que era lo que decía, en ese instante Kagome abrió los ojos y vio una cara casi encima de la de ella, medio dormida y sin saber bien donde estaba se asusto obviamente y e ahí el medio grito que pego jajaja

_Fin flash back_

Kagome: como se te ocurre asustarme asii!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: pero si yo no hice nada!!!!!

Kagome: hum? (mirando su entorno) espera un momento.. primero que haces tu en la misma cama que yo y segundo, donde estoy ?

Inuyasha: Kikyo?

Kagome: Kikyo?????

Inuyasha: jaja ya entiendo, no recuerdas nada no? ((porque a mi)) -.-

Kagome: pues no.. osea, lo único que recuerdo es un sueño raricimo que tube, aparte de eso.. mm, jaja creo que no

toc! toc!

(abriendo un poquito la puerta) Miroku: Inuyasha?, puedo pasar?

Inuyasha: ya estas aquí no? ¬¬ porque traes esa cara?

Miroku: ha.. mujeres. pero en fin.., buenos días señorita kagome

Kag: buenos días Miroku , aunque serán mejores cuando me digan donde estoy jiji(tic en la seja)

Miroku: es la mañana de las amnésicas..

Inuyasha: que tal si vamos a comer algo? me muero de hambre.. ahí te cuento ok?

Kagome: bueno.. hay no!!! (tomándose la cara)

Inu-Mir: que!?

Kagome: mi familia debe pensar que me paso algo!!

Inuyasha: tranquila, ellos saben que estas aquí ¬¬

Kagome: tan mal estoy de la cabeza? .. perdí la memoria completamente!!!

Inuyasha: hay ya vamos a comer algo y te cuentoooooo!!!

Kagome: bien bien jje lo siento.. ((que miedo.. no entendo nada))

Miroku: voy a buscar a Sango para que nos acompañe

Kagome: Sango también esta aquí! ??

Inyasha: vamos sígueme.. ¬¬

Kagome: wuow hubo fiesta anoche por lo visto nn! quieres que ayude a limpiar un poco?

Inuyasha: que tal si mejor tu haces el desayuno y yo limpio

kagome: jeje.. bueno, si prefieres

Inuyasha: genial!! ojalá cocines bien jajaja porque nosotros lo hacemos pesimo la cocina esta a tu derecha, toma lo que quieras

Kagome: OK-! bien.. veamos que tienen.. valla.. tienen muchas cosas instantáneas y latas de conserva, se nota que aquí no hay mujeres jejje, bueno! manos a la obra!

Sango: buenos días Inuyasha

Miroku: mm! la señorita Kagome esta cocinando?

Sango: le iré a ayudar

Inuyasha: ayúdame a limpiar un poco quieres?? claro tu te divertiste y tengo que limpiar yo!

Miroku: tranquilo, que el que siempre limpia soy yo ¬¬ en todo caso el maestro debería ayudar, pero claro.. como esta de visita seguro sigue durmiendo

Inuyasha: pero si van a ser las 2 de la tarde!! y pensaba que nosotros nos haviamos levantado muy tarde..

Miroku: para que veas amigo mío.. por eso decidí no hacerme monje como el y mi padre..

Inuyasha: Mushin no era un mal hombre.. solamente era un poco vicioso, ademas recuerdo que siempre animaba a mi padre que era muy serio

Miroku: eso es cierto después de todo el le presento a tu madre jajajajaa

Inuyasha: mi madre...

Miroku: vamos no te pongas nostálgico.. quedamos en que no nos íbamos a deprimir mas por el asunto.. todos estos años nos hemos preparado para vengar sus muertes y eso haremos.. no podemos dejar que ese tipo se salga con la suya..

En eso venia entrando a la sala Kagome..- lo siento, no quise interrumpir..

Inyasha: no, esta bien.. que quieres?

Kagome: pues Sango pregunta si puede ponerle picante a la comida

Inuyasha: NOO!!! dile que si quiere verme en el hospital lo haga!!

Kagome: que exagerado ¬¬

Miroku: jaja, lo que pasa es que mi amigo tiene una lengua muy sensible, tambien un olfato del demonio y para que te digo el iodo ¬¬ cosas no muy favorables para mi..

Kagome: jeje, lo imagino? (risa torcida)

-Gritos KAGOOMEEE!!!!!!!!

Voz de niño: ESPERA!! DETENTE!!!! ESCUCHAMEE!!!!

Voz de joven: YA CÁLLATE MOCOSO!!! MI AMADA ME NESECITA!!! KAGOOMEEE!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: que son esos gritos!!

Kagome: (palideciendo) esa voz...

Entrando...-Joven: Kagome!!! mi amor!!! (tomando sus manos) tu madre me dijo lo que paso!! te encuentras bien!!!-

Inuyasha: y este tarado quien es??? oyeee tuu!! quien te crees para entrar así en mi casaaa!!

Joben:(haciendo como que nadie le hablo) Kagome mi amor!! respóndeme! NO! NO ME DIGAS!! tampoco me recuerdas!!.. no te preocupes.. yo cuidare de ti hasta que recuperes la memoria..

Kagome: jejejje, veras.. jejee, pues.. ya estoy bien nn! jeje

Joben: QUE ALEGRIA!!

Niño: (afirmándose en sus rodillas agotado) Dios.. Kagome, lo siento!! no pude detenerlo!! (jadeando) tu madre nos contó algo de que estabas mal y este salió corriendo al segundo!!

Kagome: jejee.. valla Koga.. me alegas jeje, pero no era para tanto(risa nerviosa)

Miroku: disculpen, se quedan a (mirando la hora).. almorzar con nosotros?

Koga: que dices amor? (sin soltarla)

Kagome: jeje, pues.. si te invitan no hay problema nn, Sango y yo estamos cocinando, toma asiento con los demás

Niño:osea que no estas enfermita?

Kagome: pues no en este momento al parecer nn ((tienen que explicarme mucho))

Niño: QUE ALEGRIA!! JAJAA (saltando a sus brazos) Kagomee, te extrañe muchooo!!

Koga: ya no fastidies a mi novia Shippo!!

Miroku abrio los ojos grandes e Inuyasha se levantó golpeando la mesa hachando fuego- NOVIA!!! QUE DICES IDIOTAAA!!??-

Miroku: hum.. es comprensible que una señorita tan bella como Kagome tenga tantos pretendientes

Inuyasha mirada asesina a Miroku...

Miroku:...hum.. creo que, voy a ayudar a Sango...

Koga: y dime amor, quien es este tipo (mirándolo con desprecio)

Kagome: ((que no soy tu amor!!!)) pues, el es Inuyasha nn

Koga: ya veo.. con que este esperpento es Inuyasha (sentándose frente a el) bueno, nos quedamos a almorzar.

Shippo: k..que miedo.. Kagome!! no me dejes solito con ellos tt

Kagome: tranquilo Shippo nn ven conmigo a la cocina... bueno yo los dejo solos jeje, voy a la cocina..

Sango: al fin llegas!! tt

Las ollas estaban chorreando, todo olía a quemado y no mencionemos el desastre general, a Kagome se le callo la cara y el pequeño Shippo solo miraba..

Sango: Miroku tubo toda la culpa!! tt se le ocurrió hacer una receta maestra que resulto ser un desastre maestro!! todo empezó a colapsar y lo único que falto fue que salieran calaveras verdes en el humo tt

Miroku: Lo siento mucho.. es que me distraje contemplando los encantos de Sango -.-

Sango: CONTEMPLANDO!!! ERES UN DEPRAVADO!!! este hentai me toco el trasero al menos 20 veces!!!, por su culpa todo se quemo y quedo como basural!!

Miroku: eso fue por los golpes que me diste!!

Ambos seguían discutiendo mientras Kagome solo suspiraba, que era peor, quedarse en la cocina o estar en medio de una batalla entre Inuyasha y koga..

Shippo: esto siempre es así?! oo?

Kagome: (suspiro)-.-

Miroku: ya se!, como no vamos a poder comer aquí, que les parece si vamos a un buen restorán nn

Sango: pero no andamos con mucho dinero ¬¬ buen restorán seria ir al wacdonalds?

Miroku: que tal al restorán del padre de tu amigo Hojo nn seguro nos hace un precio! además no tienen que preocuparse por el dinero, yo invito, bueno a ustedes al menos juju

Sango: bien!, vamos.. no tendré compasión.. mereces sufrir por propasarte conmigo nn

Miroku: ¬¬ (bajito) claro.. anoche seguro te hubiera encantado..

Sango: que dijiste nn

Miroku: nada Sanguito nn

Sango: bien, entonces vamos a buscar a los demás... Shippo!! no havia notado que atabas aquí!! como estas!! nn

En el salon...

Inuyasha y Koga seguían sentados frente a frente haciendo lucha de miradas asecinas

Sango: Koga!.. ui pero que ambiente mas denso! da escalofríos

Shippo: pues si..

Miroku: em.. disculpen, pero vamos a ir a comer afuera ya que tuvimos un pequeño percance en la cocina.. si gustan van con nosotros

Koga: (poniéndose al segundo junto a Kagome) claro!, nos vamos mi amor?

Kagome: hay Koga.. jejejjee n.n'

Inuyasha: QUE KAGOME NO ES TU AMOR!!

Shippo: ya vámonos que tengo hambre nn! mi hermano me saco muy temprano y no e comido nada porque insistió en que teníamos que venir a buscar a Kagome y la verdad nos costo mucho dar con la dirección

Inuyasha: ves, ya decía yo que este era tarado ¬¬

Koga: que dijiste cara de perro!!!! : grrrrr

Kagome: SUFICIENTE LOS DOS! ya vámonos.

Despues de un agradable camino, lleno de buenas vibras y bellas palabras el grupito llego al restorán del padre de Hojo..

Shippo: al fin llegamos tt

Kagome: si...

Sango: AAA!! QUE NO ME TOQUESSS!! ALEJATEEEE!!!

Miroku: querida Sango.. compórtate.. estamos en un restorán!

Sango: (con cara de pocos amigos) es un abusivo de lo peor... ¬¬

Kagome: -.- bueno chicos.. voy a ver si esta Hojo.. - Disculpe señor (al mesero) se encuentra Hojo?-

Mesero: esta en la cocina.

Kagome: muchas gracias nn

A todo esto Inuyasha y Koga estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que ni cuenta se dieron de que Kagome había ido a buscar a Hojo...

En la cocina..

Hojo: Kagome!!!!!!!!! pero que sorpresa!!!, cuanto me alegra tu visita!! no te imaginas!!

Kagome: jaja nn muchas gracias Hojo jajajaja!!, oye!! estoy con unos amigos, vinimos a almorzar acá, nos acompañas?

Hojo: Kagome!! me honrras!! será un placer comer a tu lado, déjame terminar aqui y voy de inmediato n

Kagome: jaja que exagerado!, bien te esperamos nn

Inu y Koga: Y KAgome!!

Sango: puessss este.. mm

Miroku: ahí viene!!, ee Kagome!! nn

Koga: amor mío! donde te habías metido! (tomando sus manos como siempre)

Shippo: ahí vamos de nuevo y yo que me muero de hambre -.-

Kagome: (soltándose rápido) que tal si nos sentamos!!!

Inuyasha: claro! (poniéndose rápidamente al lado de Kagome)

Koga: NO TE SIENTES AL LADO DE MI MUJER PERRO SARNOSO!!!

Inuyasha: (con sorprendente calma) jujuju definitivamente eres un retardado, mira a tu alrededor nn (rostro triunfante)

Koga: grrrrr (sentándose furioso indiferentemente) esque toda la gente se había volteado a verlo por el escándalo que tenia, el restorán del padre de Hojo tenia muy buena reputación, asi que la gente no miraba a los chicos de la mesa con buenos ojos

Sango: miren ahí viene Hojo!

Hojo: muchachos!! Que contento me pone que me vengan a ver nn siempre invito a Kagome, aunque en realidad tal vez lo mas indicado es que venga con amigos, así no es tan intimo nn

Koga-Inu: GRR.... (odio)

Inuyasha: así que siempre te invita a comer Kagome, eso no lo sabia ¬¬

Kagome: e!! si, pero nunca puedo

Hojo: es cierto.. aun no e conocido el día en que Kagome acepte una cita conmigo jajaja, pero no me rendiré nn

Koga: disculpa amigo Hojo.. pero debo decirte, que Kagome es mi prometida, asique con mucho respeto te pido que la olvides

Inuyasha: QUE NO ES TU PROMETIDA IDIOTAAA!!! YA DÉJALA EN PAAZZZ!!! GRR!! :

Kagome: ya es suficiente...

Koga: A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA REY DE LOS ESTUPIDOOSS!!!

Kagome: dije que es sufiente ...

Shippo abrazandola Sango: parece que Kagome esta perdiendo la paciencia

Miroku y Sango: aha oo

Hojo: vamos chicos lo siento!, no peleen (mirando alrededor) ((mi padre me aniquilara por esto))-.-

Kagome: (parandose bruscamente), voy a ir al baño.., cuando vuelva quiero que estén tranquilos o no le vuelvo a hablar en sus vidas ¬¬

Inuyasha: hablara en serio?

Sango: claro!, mejor cálmense para evitar problemas nn

Hojo: muchas gracias muchachos.. y Koga, discúlpame, no sabia que Kagome tenia prometido

Koga: no hay problema, pero que no se repita nn

Inuyasha: Kooogaa.. grrrr...

Sango: hay ya paren el escandalo, Inuyasha, Kagome y Koga no tienen nada, lo que pasa es que Koga no lo entiende, así que ya no te molestes por todo lo que el dice, y Hojo, discúlpalos, son un poco alocados..

Koga: (cruzando sus brazos muy serio) tal vez Kagome y yo no tengamos nada, pero ella si es mi prometida

Sango: .. antes de que explotes Inuyasha, te explicare.., cuando Kagome era pequeña, Koga, ella y yo estabamos todo el tiempo juntos, íbamos al mismo jardín de niños y nuestras casas estaban muy cerca, el asunto es que un día estabamos los tres viendo una novela y Kagome empezó a hablar de lo linda que se veía una pareja que iba a casarse después de ser prometidos toda la vida, obviamente se amaban, y pues ahí Koga le pidió a Kagome que fuera su prometida

Koga: y acepto!

Sango: pero teníamos 4 años!!! ¬¬

Kagome: ya llegue.. me alegra verlos tan calmos nn

Hojo: ahora entiendo lo de Koga, pero Inyasha?

Kagome: de que hablan ??

Sango: no te preocupes Kagome, estabamos arreglando algunos malos entendidos nn

Inuyasha: yo que, no tengo por que andar dando explicaciones de mis actos

Hojo: dime Kagome, Inuyasha es tu novio?

Kagome: oo novio? jaja claro que no, apenas nos conocemos!!

Inuyasha: ahora soy un desconocido ¬¬ esta bueno saberlo ha, quien querría ser pareja de una chica tan complicada como tu!

Kagome: y porque eres tan grosero!!

Inuyasha: (imitándola) hay no Hojo, Inuyasha no es nadie!- ba! si tanto te gusta Hojo porque no se lo dices y me dejas en paz! yo me voy! ha.

Kagome: Inuyasha!! espera!! no seas terco!!!

Justo en ese momento un hombre alto grueso de rasgos fríos y pelo negro entraba con 4 hombres mas empujando a Inuyasha

Inuyasha: tengan mas cuidado!

Kagome: (corrió al lado de Inu y lo abrazo mirando con desconfianza a los tipos que entraban) Inuyasha, quedate si? (volviendo a mirarlo) Inuyasha.. tu sabes lo que siento, no seas tan celoso nn

Inuyasha: y quien dijo que estaba celoso?... ha.. bien vamos a comer algo.. ademas.. (mirando a los tipos) oye boyo.. quienes son esos tipos.. habían venido antes?

Hojo: .. mi nombre es Hojo con "h" .. y en efecto, como este es uno de los mejores restoranes de tokio, mucha gente poderosa pasa por aquí, ya que es tranquilo y no exageradamente ostentoso, ven al tipo alto de pelo largo y mirada fría?, es el señor Naraku shin, dueño de la mayoría de las grandes empresas nacionales y accionista de miles de empresas internacionales, es uno de los hombres con mas poder internacionalmente, realmente es un honor que prefiera nuestro restorán nn

Mientras todos los meseros depositaban su atención en Naraku y su clan Inuyasha miraba muy mal a este tipo, y Kagome por alguna razón se sentía muy incomoda ya que el no dejaba de mirarla..

Kagome: .. y.. bien, jaja ,ya todos pidieron?

Hojo: ire a buscar los platos, así es mas rápido, me ayudas pequeño Shippo?

Sango: yo voy también si quieres

Hojo: claro!

Koga: que les pasa con el millonario?, que tanto le ven?

Inuyasha: no me agrada como te mira Kagome..

Kagome: a mi tampoco.. tengo un extraño presentimiento.. no me gusta nada ese tipo..

Naraku: mesero, quiero saber quien es esa joven

Mesero: es amiga del hijo del dueño del restorán

Naraku: puede decirle que se acerque un momento?

Mesero: e?, claro..

------------

Mesero: señorita Kagome, el señor Naraku me pidió que la llevara con el un momento

Inuyasha: y ese idiota para que quiere que Kagome balla!

Kagome: e.. dígale que si no me dice para que quiere que valla no voy, porque no se quien es, no lo conozco.

Mesero: por favor señorita, me darán una muy buena propina si usted va nn solo es acercarse, además es un buen hombre.

Inuyasha: ha!, como no, si va yo la acompaño

Koga: y a ti quien te asigno guardaespaldas de Kagome!!!

Kagome: pues yo!

Inuyasha: jajja!! toma!! jajaja

Koga: grr...

Miroku: algo me huele raro.. y no es la comida..

Sango: cuidado Miroku

Shippo: miren lo que traemos!! muchas cosas deliciosas!!

Hojo: porque Kagome e Inyasha se dirigen a la mesa del señor Naraku?

Miroku: pues ese señor le dijo a un mesero que quería hablar con kagome

Koga: y el idiota de Inuyasha la acompaño

Sango: que extraño.. ese tipo en todo caso no me produce buena espina

Miroku: a mi tampoco.., siéntate a mi lado Sango si? nn yo te protegeré

Sango: hum...¬¬ bien.. pero a la primera me cambio de lugar..

Miroku: parece que a todos se nos hace familiar pero de mala forma

Sango. eso parece.. porque será..

Koga: en realidad

Hojo: ya dejen de mirarlo por favor.. comencemos a comer, si no se va a enfriar

-------

Naraku: gracias mesero, aqui tienes tu propina

-domo arigato! (mega reverencia)

Kagome: bueno señor, el mesero me dijo que quería hablar conmigo

Naraku: en efecto, pero veo que tu novio te acompaña

Inuyasha: por supuesto! (acercándola hacia si tomándola de la cintura, haciendo que lógicamente se sonrojara, una por el acto y dos por lo que dijo)

Naraku: jajaja, quien lo diria, tu eres Inuyasha verdad?, hay gente que pena hasta en los lugares mas insólitos del infierno

Inuyasha: ¿? acaso nos conocemos?

Naraku: claro que si! jajajja, hace años que no nos veíamos, has cambiado algo, no te reconocí de lejos, mas puedo ver en tu interior que eres tu jajaja

Kagome: disculpe, pero por favor díganos que se le ofrece.. estabamos por comer.

Naraku: porque tan fría, dime, como te llamas

Kagome: ((que extraño.. me llama ami y no sabe quien soy, mas si conoce a Inuyasha)) señor, no quiero ser mal educada, pero yo no se quien es, y al parecer mi novio tampoco, así que si no quiere nada en particular nos retiramos (reverencia)

Naraku. tranquila!, jaja perdón niños, no quise asustarlos, veras.., yo soy coleccionista, y ando buscando algo que creo tu tienes muchacha, lo llaman la perla de shikon

Inuyasha: la perla de shikon..

Kagome: ? (mirando a Inu) disculpe, pero le dieron mal la información, yo no tengo esa perla

Inuyasha: disculpe, pero podría decirnos que es la perla de shikon?

Naraku: veo que aun te interesa humhumhum ) pues es una perla que encierra enormes poderes espirituales, sirve para realizar casi cualquier deseo, poder, grandeza, magnificencia, la perla de las cuatro almas, hace siglos que no se sabe nada de ella, mas parece que al fin estoy cerca de ella.. yo la deseo mas que nada en este mundo y la conseguiré, cueste lo que cueste

Inuyasha acerco mas hacia si a Kagome.

Kagome: .. señor lamento decilucionarlo pero yo no tengo esa perla, además por lo que me dice si la tuviera de seguro mi familia seria multimillonaria jaja

Inuyasha: bueno, si nos disculpa..

Naraku: bien, pero niña, dime tu nombre al menos

- soy Higurashi Kagome.

Naraku: gracias nn ((con que Higurashi.. jaja , esto sera tan fácil.))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Kagome: Inuyasha, porque estas tan serio.. ya nos alejamos de ese desagradable ser

Inuyasha: no es nada.. solo que...

Shippo: rapido!! que Koga tonto quiere comerse el plato de Inuyasha jajaja

Koga: más respeto con tu hermano mayor enano!!

Kagome: jaja ya estamos aquí, vamos Inuyasha nn

Inuyasha: Kagome, espera (tomándola del brazo)

Kagome: ?

Inuyasha: prométeme que no te vas a acercar a ese hombre otra vez..

Kagome: he?

Miroku: ya dejen de mirarse y vengan!!

Kagome: no te preocupes Inuyasha nn además el cree que tengo novio jajajaja asi que no me va a molestar otra vez, ven vamos a sentarnos

Miroku: eso es amigo mío jajaa mira lo que nos trajeron!! Sake de primera!! jaja hum? por que traes esa cara!

Inuyasha: estoy preocupado.. este tipo hablo de algo que no me gustó..

Miroku: que cosa??

Inuyasha: pues, cuando Kagome era Kikyo, anoche, menciono algo, la perla de shikon..y este tipo llamo a Kagome porque cree que ella la tiene, lo que me preocupa fue que Kikyo dijo que la perla había sido quemada junto a su cuerpo y este señor que no se a sabido nada de la perla en años, Kikyo dijo que era probable que la perla estuviera dentro de su cuerpo.. entiendes lo que digo?

Miroku: estas insinuando que este hombre puede querer matar a Kagome?

Inyasha: no lo se.. pero no solo eso me preocupa ..el dice conocerme hace años.. sabía mi nombre, pero yo no lo reconozco

Miroku: esto da miedo..

Sango: que tanto hablaran..

Shippo: esto esta increíble!! gracias amigo Hoyo!!

Kagome: Hojo es un gran cheff!! y eso que aun no estudia la carrera profesional! jaja

Sango: aunque con toda la practica que tiene trabajando aquí no se que más pueda aprender nn

Hojo: muchas gracias jejeje nn

Mesero: disculpe señor, el señor Naraku le manda este mensaje..

Inuyasha: que será ..(abriendo un papel)

Kagome: que es?

Miroku: sí, que dice Inuyasha?

Inu: hay ya déjenme leer! veamos.. "Estimado amigo Inuyasha, el hecho de que no me recuerdes me divierte mucho , bien, te informo que por mi cuerpo han pasado miles de años que me han hecho lo que soy, un ser supremo, así que no se te ocurra oponerte porque aparte de causarme risa unos minutos no vas a lograr nada, me tomo la molestia de redactar esta nota porque se que lo harás, sobre todo cuando me recuerdes, a! y prepárate para separarte de tu mujer, hacerlo por segunda vez será pan comido jajajaa no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo."

Atte. Naraku.

Este infeliz!!! que se cree! malditoo!! (obviamente Naraku ya no estaba en la mesa) Hojo!! dime!! puedes conseguir la dirección de ese tipejo!?

Hojo: no lo creo, pero que pasó Inuyasha!

Koga: si cara de perro, algo raro pasa aquí y no te vas a ir hasta no decirnos, pásame eso gr (le quito en un segundo la carta)

Inuyasha: (forcejeando con Koga mientras este la leía) malditoo entrégame esooo, que no la leaas!! !!

Koga: que es esto!! quien es ese tipo!! que quiere con mi mujerr!!!!

Inuyasha: que no es tu mujer!! y no tengo idea de quien es!!! estoy tan nokeado como tu retrasado mental!

Kagome: puedo saber que pasa! !!

Inuyasha: dime has escuchado hablar de la perla de shikon?

Kagome: perla de shikon? Creo que no, porque? Van a decirme que esta pasando ¬¬

Sango: es cierto, nosotros también estamos colgados. . en todo caso, creo que yo e escuchando algo sobre esa perla. . pero no estoy segura. .

Hojo: no entiendo nada. . alguien me explica??

Koga: hay bojo! No molestes!! Estamos todos en las mismas!!

Shippo: al parecer este tal Naraku le mando una carta amenazaste a inuyasha

Hojo: soy Hoyo -.-

Kagome: pero no entiendo!! Que quiere conmigo!

Inuyasha: hay no se.. (arrugó la carta y se la tragó)

Todos: EE!!! PORQUE HISSITE ESOO!!

Inuyasha: ya no molesten, olviden el asunto y coman tranquilos hermanos jajajjajjaaj

Kagome: IInuuuuuyaaashaaaa : aaa!! Ee?.. miren lo que encontré en mi bolsillo!! nn el rosario que encontré con Inuyasha en la bodega de mi casa jaja es lindo no? Dicen que tiene un conjuro

Inuyasha: que he hecho yo.. -.- seguro Kikyo trajo esa cosa ¬¬

Kagome: quien demonios es Kikyo ¬¬ hablas y hablas de ella y de verdad me esta asustando no saber quien es

Sango: es cierto!! Kagome no sabe nada de lo que paso anoche!!

Kagome: y que paso anoche! Lo había olvidado, no recuerdo nada de nada!! Es cierto!!! Como pude olvidar esoo!!!! Minutos de mi valiosa vida inexistentes!! Hay! No!!!

Hojo: el sake esta realmente bueno, les sirvo mas?

Inuyasha: veras Kagome, es un tema muy complicado, creo que mejor lo hablamos después si?

Kagome: como lo dices tan tranquilo!!, recuerdo que me desmaye y..

Hojo: te desmayaste!! Cuando!! Porque!!

Koga: hay no molestes!! Quiero oír la historia!!

Kagome: pues eso!, no recuerdo nada desde ahí!

Miroku: verá señorita Kagome, digamos que una de sus almas se apodero de su cuerpo, por eso no recuerda nada

Kagome: que!! Y lo dices tan tranquilo!!, que fue lo que pasó! Porque esa alma se apodero de mi!! Que quería!! Se llama Kikyo!!? Aaaa!!! !! Sírveme mas sake Hojo!!

Inuyasha: pues sí, de verdad no te acuerdas de nada??!!!

Kagome: (sonrojándose) pues. . algunas imágenes vagas, como sueños.. creo que e estado viviendo dentro de sueños este ultimo tiempo -.-

Miroku: tal vez seria bueno que el maestro le hiciera lo mismo que te hizo a ti!

Sango: exacto!! Así no estaría viviendo en una línea pero paralelamente!! Sino que podría caminar firme por una! Claro! Jaja nn

Miroku: ee.. jeje.. claro Sango, te había dicho lo sexy que te vez cuando te ríes?

Sango: ¬¬

Miroku: claro.. tu tampoco te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso anoche pero por otros motivos ¬¬

Sango: OO que paso!! Tu dijiste que nada malo había pasado!! ¬¬

Miroku: eso depende de que sea malo para ti , en todo caso, de lo que piensas no paso nada, tranquila.. pero eso lo hablamos después

Sango: bien ºº

Inuyasha: en todo caso creo que sí, lo mejor es que el maestro le haga una regresión, pero escuchen bien, no quiero que el tema salga de aquí.. entendidoo!!! (cara de los mato)

Hojo: yo no entiendo nada, pero esta bien ºº

Koga: esta bien Hojo, no tienes nada que entender.. bien lo mejor será que nos vayamos! Quiero detalles de todo este enredo!! Y pobre de que no me los digan!!! Porque los hago puré!! Entienden!!

Miroku: mas respeto con las damas..

Shippo: lo dice por ti y por Inuyasha obvio

Kagome , bueno Hojo.. por favor perdóname por el show.. te juro que a la próxima vengo sola o con Sango .. gomen nazai (reverencia) gracias por todo

Hojo: tranquila, después me explicas si quieres, tus amigos son bastante peculiares debo decir jeje

Kagome: bueno adiós gracias otra vez

Sango: muchas gracias Hojo adiós

Todos : Reverencia y adiós.

Miroku: bien! Entonces a buscar al maestro se ha dicho

Inuyasha: creo que será lo mejor

Kagome: si con eso logro entender que pasa no me opongo

Ya en la casa de Inu chan y Miroku. .

Maestro: donde rayos se habían metido niños?

Inuyasha: fuimos a comer porque? ¬¬

Maestro: solo preguntaba, haber cuando los visito otra vez niños mal criados

Miroku: lo siento maestro, de verdad, pero ahora podría hacernos un favor

Maestro: que abusivos son.. de que se trata?

Miroku: nos gustaría que hipnotizara a la señorita Kagome tal como lo hizo con Inuyasha

Maestro: claro, a ver si salen de todo el rollo de una vez jaja


End file.
